


Mending something broken

by KiliDurin



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A lot of sex, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Angst, From Sex to Love, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Prostitution, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiliDurin/pseuds/KiliDurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Raven, working in the brothel was a way to cope-- inside those walls he didn't have to face reality, instead he could lose himself in the sheets with his partner of the night. He didn't have to worry about relationships or the pains of heart and he loved his life like that.</p><p>Until one day Fili walked in and turned his life upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was an excuse to write sex. A lot of kinky sex with some feels on the side. I'm not even sorry about it.

Cities were piss.

They always were. Overcrowded, dank, smelled stale but moved like clockwork. The streets were littered with people during the day, pushing, walking, ignoring, avoiding eye contact. Busy, like traffic, but with bodies and stopped cars, still rank with motor oil, now mixing in aftershave and a plethora of perfumes.

One would get used to it. The sights, sounds and even the unpleasantness of the burning sensation of car exhaust if trucks managed to get through the thick of it.

When the sun set, it seemed to become a different world all together. Neon signs, stranger bodies, faces caked in makeup, cooing at stragglers with long coats and tipped hats. Some would stop for their temptations wrapped in blown kisses and exposed skin, a soothing salve over sixty hour work weeks, sore muscles and exhausted minds.

One could be thankful for the nights, the almost sudden plunge into another world after the day vanished. Dirtier, less respectable streets lit with red lights, casting them in pink and orange hues that solicited passerby with promises of care and drinks.

This place was no different, a building overlooked during the day, a bright beacon in the eve, drawing the eye of men who spat out their fidelity in favor of hypocrisy.

Fili kind of liked watching them sit, pretending to be keeping their secrets, slipping off wedding rings leaving behind untanned bands, milky white as obvious as their sins. But the workers here never took notice, or pretended not to, as they were handled, whispered to. Forced giggles, real giggles, acted giggles, under wandering hands and whiskered, buzzed kisses.

The blond himself sat alone, tipping the neck of a beer bottle in his hands.

*

Honestly, Kili had never thought his life would end up this way. There was a time when he had been a normal student with normal friends, until a fire took everything away from him, including his will to live.

Thorin, the keeper of the brothel Arkenstone was the one who spoke him out of his own suicide, and showed him a different kind of life altogether. The man scared him half to death, but he owed him his life and thus began working in the brothel. Shy at first, not sure how to handle himself or his body, but as years passed he was soon one of the most requested person in the building.

His long, dark hair was perfect for pulling, plump pink lips inviting to see them stretched around someone's cock. His body was lithe and there was a teasing twinkle in his eyes every time he spoke with someone.

True, not the life he had imagined, but he loved it.

He found himself loving the feel of someone taking him hard, the feel of being filled with their release in his mouth or inside of him. He was a whore for it, and he loved it.

Despite working in such a place, Thorin always made sure his workers had a safe environment to work in. There were rules and if those were broken, the person was banned from ever entering the club again.

Kili brushed the hair behind his ear, dark eyes skimming around the lounge, taking in the people already at work with an amused smile. That's when he spotted the blonde, sitting alone and nursing a drink. He was kind of adorable, perhaps the type to be shy and gentle-- but then again looks could often be deceiving.

*

Fili made eye contact with several of the workers tonight, but kept conversation light. He turned down company, for the most part. When he caught sight of another pretty face, he found himself hesitating at the sight of those impossibly large eyes and the sultry smile on plush lips.

His interest was piqued, to say the least.

Fili returned it, a lazy almost cat-like grin. He rose his bottle as well.

Kili hummed at the greeting, pushing himself away from the counter he had been leaning against, making his way to the blond. "All alone tonight?" He purred leaning over the table, resting his hands against the surface as he studied the blond curiously.

What a gorgeous face he had, and a lovely voice to boot.

Fili leaned over the table himself, placing the bottle down on a wooden coaster with the establishment's logo spread over it. 

“By choice,” the blond said, the corner of his lips quirking, eyes glinting with humor. “Although, you could change my mind.”

Kili hummed again, biting on his lower lip before shooting the man a coy look. "I'd like that. You look so lonely, I would ease that pain if I could." He replied with a teasing tone, reaching over to briefly brush his fingers against Fili's lips.

He had to admit, the man was handsome. And younger than the usual people there too. Probably around late twenties?

The brunet's fingertips were warm, soft, leaving Fili's skin tingling slightly from the touch. He fought the urge to dart his tongue out, to chase the digits. The blond looked at him from beneath his lashes, meeting a tantalizing gaze.

Fili licked his lips as the brunet traced over his chin, his jaw line, slowly but surely tempting him. For money, of course, but the attention still made him feel wanted.

He supposed that's what they were paid for, in the end.

“Yea,” Fili agreed. “I think I'd like that.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kili lead the blonde to the third room on the left, which was decorated with silver and blue-- the bed was huge and inviting, and there were many smaller boxes on the table. 

"Those have toys, candles, lubes and other things in them, should you wish to use them." Kili explained with a wave of his hand.

“Toys are tempting. Lubes, definitely.” Fili said, cracking a small smile. This man seemed eager, perhaps for Fili's benefit. Or he just really loved his work, judging by the way he moved and how quickly he wanted to bring the blond back to this room. A spring in his step, but with no loss of seduction.

This room was one of the nicer ones, to say the least. Well decorated, a bed so large and covered in embroidered pillows, silken sheets in deep royal blue and furs that looked soft to the touch. Fennec, stoat, or similar. They must have felt amazing against bare skin, perfect for writhing against in the heat of foreplay.

Fili immediately thought of the brunet in such a state, perhaps prettily flushed and worked up beautifully, stretched onto his cock.

Absently, the blond licked his lips again, and followed him with his eyes.

"There's few rules with me." Kili stated turning to look at the blond before tossing the bottle of lube on the bed.

"I don't kiss on the mouth. If you wish to do some harder bdsm, ask first and safe word is always necessary. The same goes if you wish to hit me or use the knife on me."

Fili's brows rose slightly at the mention of the latter, but didn't ask about the knife.

“You might find me a little boring,” he said with a soft laugh. “Bare bodies. Mouth, toys. Light bondage, maybe. But I will keep that in mind. Consent first, safety always.”

Although, he did wonder why he didn't kiss. The brunet had a rather pretty mouth, lips plush, soft and tempting to the eye. It was a little disappointing, but Fili didn't question. Rules were rules.

"That's not boring at all." Kili assured him, flashing him a bright smile. "Everyone have different kinks, that's why I'm asking."

He sat on the edge of the bed, tugging on the tie around his neck loosely. "Come here then, I won't bite. Unless you ask me to." He added with a wink.

Fili laughed then, already moving to shrug off his jacket. He dropped it without much thought, moving closer to him. 

“I just might,” He said, and placed his hands on the brunet's shoulders. “I like a little teeth on my skin...”

With just the right pressure, enough to leave Fili bruised and marked, aching. This man would be quite a sight on him, perhaps teasing his nipples with those lovely lips of his, which Fili touched with his thumb, tugging down the bottom slightly.

So soft, warm.

“But since we're talking about what we like,” Fili trailed his fingers to his neck, hooking them into the collar of his shirt. “I like getting people off, as many times as I possibly can...” he undid one of the buttons. “I like it bare, no barriers. Just heat..” he undid another, and brushed his lips over the other man's check, leaning in to whisper. “... wet, messy. Stretched, clenching, _screaming_ , until I fill them to the brim with cum.”

"I think we can get that arranged." Kili replied licking his lips, nodding his head eagerly as he started to undo his own clothes.

Fili placed his hand over the other man's then, gently taking hold of his fingers and pulling them away. He laced them with his own.

“Slow down,” Fili said, chuckling as the brunet looked at him, seeming confused. “I'll have you give me pleasure in every way you know how, and I'm happy to follow your rules, but this is what I get off on. Let me undress you. Let me be the one to turn your body on.”

Kili stared at the man for a long moment before finally nodding. He was there to serve the other and if this was what he would get off on, then he would gladly give it to him.

He lowered his hands back on the bed, looking at him with a smile. "I'm all yours."

It was easy to see he was more than willing to please. Eager, excited, anticipating pleasure and little practiced patience. Fili thought it incredibly endearing, and he wondered how he would be in the thick of his desires, lusting to the point of trembling and whispered pleas in the wake of gasps and heady moaning.

Fili undid the buttons with deft fingers, brushing over hot skin as he pushed the cotton material over the brunet's shoulders, exposing creamy surfaces. The blond traced lithe muscle, the dip of his collar and neck, following rising goosebumps with his lips.

He kissed a trail up the brunet's neck, swiping the tip of his tongue just below his ear.

“Tell me how you like it,” Fili murmured. “Tell me what makes you wet.”

Kili squirmed a bit, the man's tongue hot and wet against his skin, making him shudder and tremble. Different, definitely different. Most of the customers never cared whether he would find pleasure in their act or not, and he had faked moans for years despite his love for the job.

"I-I... I suppose... I like to be manhandled." Kili finally replied. "I like to be marked, and completely dominated." He admitted.

“Rough, then?” Fili chuckled, nipping at his neck. He grinned somewhat, petting over the other man's chest. He brushed over a pert nipple, tugging it gently between his fingers. “Bruised, legs shaking, fucked utterly sore...?”

Until all he could do is sob and scream, working through tremors as Fili would draw orgasm after orgasm from him.

Kili could only nod in agreement, his cheeks coloring lightly. "You need to understand, it's not often that uh... clients think of us. Are you sure this is what you wish for? I mean it seems rather selfish to get the attention, when I'm supposed to give it to you."

“Mm, I suppose it would look that way.” Fili lifted his head to look at the other man, his cheeks already blushed and eyes hazy. The blond's lips quirked in a lazy grin. “But like I told you, this gives me pleasure. Besides, I like the idea of taking you completely apart...”

The blond's hands wandered still, pushing aside clothing. Fili pushed the brunet down against the sheets, smirking as he pressed his lips to the others long neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses against his throat.

“I want to bruise your skin,” Fili murmured, dragging his teeth over his collar bone. “Litter it with marks, scratches.”

Leave every bit of evidence upon him from rough kisses and firm touch. A claim, just for the night, but a claim nonetheless.

“I'll have you aching,” He kissed at the other man's chest, drawing a nipple between pouting lips. Fili sucked hard, brief, until he felt him arch and heard him mewl. “Sensitive, fucked raw-- have you crying on the next cock that takes you after me.”

At this rate, the man would wreck him. Kili would be sensitive for hours, probably even days if the man was true to his words. The lips around his nipple had him keening, lips parting a bit as his back arched from the bed.

His fingers slid through the blond hair, finally reciprocating with what was going on. He tugged him closer, trying to press his body close to the others.

Fili hummed in pleasure at the feeling of his hair being touched, chuckling softly as he was pulled in, the other man silently begging for more touch. The blond licked his teeth hungrily, moving to tease the other nipple with lips and tongue until he felt the brunet squirm.

Hands slid over exposed skin, breath hot as Fili kissed and mouthed the sensitive points on the other man's body. He listened for gasps, quiet keens, felt the muscles of his stomach jump against his teeth. Fili bit down on soft spots, eliciting choked gasps and whimpers, coaxing desperate motions to be closer, to feel more, for Fili to take more.

So take he did, tugging away articles of clothing, peeling away the barriers between them with sure hands, further exposing pale skin and the fur along his belly and thighs, cock aroused, plump and blushed. Fili felt his mouth water, soaking the perfect image of him. 

Beautiful, soft. Skin smooth, unmarked.

Fili wanted to see him fall apart.

Grasping the brunet's thighs, he pushed them up and apart, displaying his body like a feast. Fili kissed his thighs, sucking reddened marks into silky skin, brushing his lips to the pink opening. Gaped slightly, softened by use and just as sensitive. Fili tasted it, kissing him there briefly, teasing the small hole with the tip of his tongue, dragging up over his perineum.

He had been exposed many times before, pushed until he nearly bent in half when others had fucked him. But none of them had taken the time to do what the man just did.

A soft noise of surprise escaped Kili's lips, redness spreading up his cheeks and down his neck as his hips jerked slightly. 

He turned his head, moaning against the pillows as his toes curled in pleasure, sharp sparks shooting down his spine making him writhe slightly.

Fili wanted to take his time mapping, to thoroughly explore this man and everything his body had to offer. Such a tempting sight, and a taste and scent utterly euphoric, his very essence making Fili moan. 

The blond hooked his arms around the other man's thighs, dragging him up closer as he mouthed along his engorged cock.

Without much warning, Fili drew him between lips, and sucked hard. 

Kili cried out, his hips jerking and fingers fisting on the sheets. This was-- he was the one supposed to do this to the man. He was supposed to bring pleasure to him, not the other way around.

It felt a bit weird, but if the man's words were true, he got off on this.

He whimpered quietly, the muscles from his thighs trembling as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Fili shivered upon hearing him, his grip tightening, fingers digging into the brunet's thighs as he brought him further into his mouth. The blond sucked him deep, drinking him down like a man without water, tongue stretched against the underside as he bobbed his head.

Tightening his arms, Fili brought him up further, swallowing him down until he felt the tip breach his throat. Just as quickly as he had him, Fili pulled off with a wet pop, relishing in the brunet's trembles, the look of pleasure on his flushed face, lips parted, eyes closed.

Almost shy, near virginal for a man in this line of work. Fili chuckled, kissing his wet cock.

“You've a pretty moan,” The blond said, voice husky. 

And Kili was shocked to realize he didn't have to fake his moans. This man brought him pleasure for real, and the change was so dramatic it left him out of breath, chest heaving with each breath he could.

"You have a talented mouth." He replied licking his lips, propping himself on his elbows so he could stare at the blond. "But you're too overdressed."

“Am I?” Fili chuckled, and he licked his moist lips. He smirked at the compliment, however. He carefully eased off of the brunet, moving up between his thighs. He took his hand, and placed it against his hip.

“I suppose I am,” he said, mouth quirked. Fili nipped at the brunet's chin, kissing a line to his ear. He touched his neck with a free hand, fingers brushing over parted lips. “You can fix that, if you'd like.”

Kili's breath hitched and he nodded his head, fingers sliding down the man's waist to his jeans. They worked open the button, pulling down the zipper slowly while he lifted his head and mouthed the man's neck.

No marks, he could not be sure if the man was already dating or married.

He worked slowly on undressing the blond, admiring the tanned skin that was presented at him. Truly gorgeous.

Fili found himself bare in moments, the brunet's clever fingers removing his clothes with practiced ease. Hands wandered his body, touched the muscles of his chest and stomach, hooking onto the hem of his pants and pushed past his thighs.

Darkened hair also littered his chest with flecks of gold, trailing down his stomach to his aching arousal, throbbing further still from the brunet's touches and kisses his neck and shoulders.

Fili hummed in pleasure, tilting his head to the side to make more room for him. Fili pet his back, hands brushing over his rib cage and to his shoulders, the blond pushing him back down against the sheets roughly. Fili firmly grasped at his waist, hands curling over his hips, squeezing the plush globes of his backside. He pulled the other man closer, kissing at his throat and collar, sucking a mark at the base of his neck.

Kili groaned, arching his back so he could press closer to the man. His touches were firm and demanding, leaving him with no confusion of what he wanted. And for once in a long time, Kili wanted to give, truly _wanted_ to be taken until he could not even remember his own name.

His fingers dug on the man's back pulling him closer before he rocked his hips up, their cocks sliding together making him hiss in pleasure.

Fili bit back a low rumble of pleasure, breath hot against the brunet's creamy skin. He nipped at his collarbone, then the softest parts of his chest, once more teasing pert nipples. He drew one into his mouth briefly, pressing hard suckles and messy kisses in the wake of heated groans.

He pulled him closer, their hips rocking as they sought more of each other. Fili's was confident in his movements, steady, strong hands gripping the brunet's hips.

“Fuck...” Fili took in a sharp breath, pressing in tighter, fresh arousal and lust pooling in his belly. “Oh god, you feel so good--”

Kili mewled in agreement, hips pushing up higher, searching more friction, more pleasure. His fingers scratched the man's back, desperate for more contact. His lips mouthed the blond's shoulder, panting against the skin.

"S-So hot and hard... _god_..."

Worrying his bottom lip, Fili bit back another low groan at the sound of the other man's voice, broken and laden with desire. His movements were quick to become desperate, body begging for more contact, body drawn taut as he arched, hips canting upward to meet Fili's own hard rut.

It was quick to become wet between them, the moisture from perspiration and leaking arousal aiding in pleasant pressure, heightening sensitivity, breaths coming out in short pants and low hisses. Swearing, long guttural moans of slowly gathering pleasure.

“Jesus--” Fili gasped, rolling in his hips, pinning the brunet down against the mattress. “I want to fuck you-- I _need_ to fuck you--”

Kili groaned digging his nails deeper against the man's back, leaving red velts on the skin as he dragged them up his back. "Do it." He panted hips jerking up, wishing for more friction, more contact.

It was wet and slippery between their bodies, making him shudder and his want rise even higher. He was getting _desperate_ , something that had not happened in a long time.

Fingers bumped against the familiar feel of plastic. The blond groaned a little in anticipation, thumb fiddling with the cap. He flipped it open, spilling the liquid over his fingertips. Fili mouthed over the brunet's chest, hands immediately traveling south, wet digits pressing against the soft ring of muscle. It gave way under little pressure, opening up to Fili's hand almost immediately, loose and pliant and so very, very hot.

Kili's breath hitched at the push, body yielding underneath the others. He was used to this, there was barely any pain or burn and he was fast to plead for more, voicing that he could take more and he didn't have to be gentle with him. 

The push was wet and comfortable, and he wished for the man to take him harder, quicker, fingers pushing against his skin impatiently.

“Fuck,” Fili's breath stuttered. He could feel the other man intentionally squeezing, pressing downward, drawing him in. The idea of how ready he was, how loose and open and begging for cock made the blond shiver.

Fili pulled from him then, the loss of touch making them both moan in yearning. He gripped the other man's thighs then, pushing back his knees, the tip of Fili's leaking arousal pressed against the fluttering opening. He snapped his hips forward, plunging in deep.

Kili positively wailed when the man thrust inside him in one move, his rim stretching around his cock, pulling him deeper as his body slid up on the bed briefly. It felt so _good_ , it filled him up completely and had him thirsty for more.

His toes curled in pleasure and fingers scratched the man's shoulders, urging him to move, to _take_ until they were both spent.

Hot, so hot, near scalding, but silken and wet from lubrication. Muscles loose, open, soft and so very good around Fili's cock. He felt the brunet squeeze down on him, felt as he ground his hips hard against the blond's pelvis, drawing him deeper.

Fili took in sharp breath, taking hold of the other man's waist, pulling him in as he slammed in hard.

"Fuck--!" Kili threw his head back, mouth hanging open as he rocked his hips against the blond's. This was pure bliss, he felt giddy from pleasure alone. His fingers twisted on the sheets, tugging them out of their place as he arched closer, squeezing his eyes shut.

This was rough, unforgiving, desperate and completely primal. Fili found himself near snarling as ecstasy began to overtake his nerves, lower body tingling in pleasure as they both sought gratification.

The brunet's cries sent a shiver down Fili's spine, urging him on. The look of utter bliss on his face, the way he moaned, throat stretched back, his mouth open as if on the verge of screaming.

“God--” Fili swore, pushing himself up against the other man. He pinned him with his hips, Fili leaning heavily on his arms as he drove in harder.

Kili's eyes opened slowly, his darkened gaze fixed on the blond above him. His hands shot up, scratching, gripping him desperately as he ground his hips back, meeting each thrust the man gave him.

"F-Feel so good--"

Fili moaned at the feeling of the other man's fingers and nails, a slow graze down his back leaving behind more scratches. What a mess his shoulders must have been now, probably just as littered as the brunet's neck was with hickies.

“Louder,” Fili groaned out, grinding in harder. “Fuck, I want you _screaming_ \--”

Crying, begging. All of it. He wanted to hear him, to feel every twitch and spasm as he came.

The man seemed to like a hint of pain with his pleasure. Kili pushed the note in the back of his mind, lifting his head up and sunk his teeth on the man's shoulder-- easily hidable if needed.

He groaned against his skin, hips jerking up as he searched for more pleasure, more contact, more _everything_. 

Then the man thrust against his prostate and Kili's entire body jerked, a choked scream torn from his lips as his head dropped back.

Fili moaned at the pressure on his shoulder, his own hips stuttering slightly at the mix of both pain and pleasure eased by escalating bliss, the sound of the other man's cries like sweet music. Fili shuddered visibly, shifting his hips to hit that spot again, the tip of his cock teasing that little mound of nerves.

The blond felt the other man trembling, his thighs shaking against his sides. Fili pressed sloppy kisses to his neck and chest, dragging his tongue over dusky nipples. Fili sucked one harshly, thrusts unrelenting, seeking the brunet's pleasure.

Kili cried out, fingers twisting in the man's hair, bringing him closer to his chest, begging quietly for more. His hips stuttered up, body clenching around the blond's as his lips parted in shuddering pants of breath.

"F-Fuck... Please, s-so close--"

Breathless, another long, low moan left Fili's throat.

“God let me see it--” The blond panted, forcing himself upright. Fili grasped the other man's hips, thrusting hard, driving in deep, his cock a constant touch over that sweet spot inside. “Let me see you come--”

Fili wanted his pleasure, craved it and demanded it. He needed to see him, this man, his beautiful face contorted in complete ecstasy, to see him shatter beneath him.

Kili sobbed, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed before his entire body tensed underneath the others. A broken cry left his lips as he tossed his head back, riding the waves of pleasure that made his body convulse from the strength of it.

His fingers were digging on the man's back, slipping against the slippery skin, lips parted in attempt to regain his breath. His mind was swimming and body tingling and oh _god_...

He was gorgeous, flushed from his face down to his neck, body stretched taut in the wake of his tremors. Come stained his belly, flecks of white dotting the fur, pooling into his navel, cock twitching as it spilled hot seed.

Fili drank in his image, his own breath ragged, pupils blown with lust. 

“Shit...” Fili panted hoarsely, licking his teeth. He still rocked his hips, his own arousal throbbing like a beating heart. The blond pressed kisses over the other man's shoulders, hands moving over his sides, up his arms. “You're perfect.”

Each thrust sent a spark of oversensitive pleasure through Kili's body, cutting off his breath into quiet hiccups. He kept moving his hips, desperate to see the man come, to see if he looked as gorgeous in the heights of passion.

"F-Fuck-- Need you to come, please-- Need you to fill me--"

Fili's lips quirked a little as the brunet began to beg, breathless babbles, senseless nonsense coupled with soft sobs. How he wanted to kiss him properly, to take in his moans and cries.

“Yea?” Fili murmured, lips pressed against the other man's jawline. He kissed a line to his ear, nipping the lobe with his teeth. “Tell me how badly you want my cum--”

Kili had never been this desperate before in his life. He wasn't sure why, but the man's touch made his skin feel like it was on fire, made his thoughts halt completely and drown in white pleasure.

"So badly, want you to fill me completely, want it to drip out-- please--!"

Fili wrapped his arm tight around the brunet's waist, gritting his teeth as he pulled the other man closer. He shifted his legs under his thighs, gripping his wrists, pinning him down. Fili pressed in tighter, moving faster, the lewd sound of their coupling assaulting their ears, just barely drowned out by gasping breath and the brunet's guttural shouts as Fili continued to ravage his insides.

“Oh fuck-- _fuck_ \--” Fili shuddered violently, plunging deep as his climax overtook him, mouth hanging open in utter bliss.

Bliss, pure bliss overtook him when the man came inside of him. He could feel the wetness and the warmth fill him, his body trembling and small gasps slipping from his parted lips as he stared at the man.

Like he had thought, the man looked absolutely gorgeous while riding out his pleasure and Kili was determined to milk him dry-- clenching his body around the man's softening length.

Fili pressed his face into the others neck, taking in his scent. They were both shaking, wet, the brunet's body squeezing, jerking slightly, muscles spasming around his cock. Fili rocked slowly, nudging his cum deeper, the moist noise making him groan.

“God,” he panted, running his hands over the other man's body, dragging his nails over his hips. “Oh fuck-- you're incredible-- I love your body, so fucking hot--”

So wet, so soft. Fili moaned, slowly rolling his hips.

Each push made Kili's breath hitch, his body trembling underneath the man's. He blew out a shaky breath, fingers sliding through the blond hair before he smiled satisfied. His body was still tingling pleasantly, making him hum happily.

"Felt amazing." He breathed out, hips rocking a bit with the man's movements.

“You're amazing when you come,” Fili licked his lips, lifting his head slightly. He smiled at the brunet lazily, his own pleasure having left him euphoric. “You feel perfect on my cock.”

"Happy to be of service." Kili replied truthfully, stretching out his body lazily.

“Mm,” Fili brushed the hair from his eyes, looking at him beneath blond lashes. “I never got your name, now that I think about it.”

"We don't tell our real names here." Kili replied. "You probably understand. But I go with the name Raven."

“Raven,” Fili repeated. He smiled slowly. “You look like a 'Raven'.”

He rather liked it, it suited him. “Well, Raven, I'm Felix. Fili to my friends. 'Oh, god' to my lovers.”

Smiling cheekily, he tucked a lock of hair behind Raven's ear, and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Kili burst out laughing, burying his face against Fili's shoulder. "Good looks and good humor. I hit the jackpot tonight."

“I'm the lucky one,” Fili chuckled. “This was a privilege.”

More so. Raven was lovely, beautiful, body soft. He was so good around Fili, he felt a little disappointed at having to pull from him. Still, Raven was a picture of perfection, skin flushed pink, hole gaped and dripping wet.

Fili unconsciously licked his lips, touching Raven's marked thighs. He was bruised on his hips, his neck, littered with the evidence of their rough coupling. He brushed his fingertips over the twitching muscles, running a finger up his perineum, catching the dribbling fluid. He dipped the digits inside, pushing the seed deep.

Kili gasped as the fingers entered his body, pushing the cum back inside of him. It felt wet, and the filthy noises made his cheeks heat up with color as he squirmed a bit on the bed.

Seemed like Fili was more kinky than he first had thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Of course he was still sensitive, he had just been fucked to the next week. Kili opened his mouth to say those same words, but they were lost in a choked gasp as he watched Fili lick his fingers-- the same fingers that had just been inside of him.

Fili hummed softly, sucking the salty fluid between his lips, eyes glazed in his own personal pleasure. He looked to Raven, and smiled like a lynx.

“I like cum,” Fili said, smirking a little at Raven's surprised stare. “Especially after I've fucked it into someone.”

"You're so filthy." Kili groaned covering his face for a moment before chuckling, propping himself on his elbows as he shot the man a teasing look. "I like that."

And he truly did. The man didn't seem to be in a hurry to leave either like some of his clients. He felt surprisingly comfortable with Fili, and the best part was that he seemed to be one of the few who knew how to pleasure someone else.

“I bet you say that to all your paying customers,” Fili laughed softly. “But I'll pretend to be flattered.”

The blond was grinning still, leaning forward and placing a kiss on Raven's shoulder.

Fili pressed more warm kisses over Raven's creamy skin, up the side of his neck. He nibbled at the skin there, suckling at a spot right below his ear. His free hand touched the side of the brunet's face, fingertips tracing down his throat and collarbone.

“You're rather addicting,” Fili murmured, licking the shell of Raven's ear. “Sensitive, soft and so sweet on my tongue. I want to give you more.”

More ecstasy, more raw passion. Fili found he could watch this man fall apart over and over and over again.

“But I understand,” Fili nibbled Raven's earlobe, tugging it gently with his teeth. “If you've got a busy night ahead.”

With someone as beautiful as Raven working here, he imagined this man was booked with an array of clientele. 

Kili hissed at the bite, his head tilting back a bit to expose more of his skin for Fili to mark. He shook his head after a moment, tongue poking out to lick his lips.

"It's... actually my day off." He admitted sheepishly. "So I've got nothing else booked."

Blinking, Fili pulled back, looking at Raven's slightly embarrassed face. The blond laughed then, and kissed his reddened cheek.

“Just looking for a bit of fun then?” Fili grinned. “Naughty boy.”

"I didn't come here for work-- I just didn't wish to be home and well... I mean come on, who could resist you?" Kili asked turning redder by every passing second.

“You're adorable,” Fili said then, placing another kiss between Raven's eyes. He gathered the other man into his arms, pulling him close. “And very, very sexy. I don't think I could have turned you away, even if you were working.”

Kili growled quietly, sinking his teeth on Fili's shoulder as if to prove the man that he was not adorable-- he was very, very scary and... yeah, he lost himself in the taste of the other, sucking his skin lightly.

Fili's breath caught between a laugh and a moan, head tilting back slightly. He brought his hand's up over the nape of Raven's neck, curling his fingers into his hair. 

“Aggressive,” Fili murmured, biting down on his bottom lip as he grinned, eyes fluttering in pleasure at the feeling of the other man's lips on his skin. “Mmnn...”

"Well you seem to like it." Kili mumbled against the others skin, nipping his shoulder sharply before turning his head to look at the blond teasingly.

“You're damn right about that,” Fili gasped a little, turning his head to look at him. Raven had such a pretty face, one Fili knew he would never tire of seeing. Wide eyes, sharp brows and nose, plush lips that seemed to pout naturally. 

Fili placed a hand on his face, stroking Raven's stubbled skin with his thumb, just at the corner of his mouth. Fili leaned in a little, and turned his head to kiss Raven's cheek, peppering soft affections down the side of his neck, before sinking his teeth at the base of his throat.

“Mm... at this rate, I'll have you right back on my cock.” Fili murmured, licking at the spot he marked.

"Promises." Kili chided grinning, eyelids fluttering at the bite as his fingers sunk in Fili's hair. He would probably never tire of this.

He worked a lot-- he had admitted himself a long time ago that he was a whore for cocks, but this was different. It made him feel better than anything in long time, made him feel pleasure unlike he had not felt before.

“It is a promise,” Fili said, chuckling. “You turn me on.”

Little keens, heady moans and the way he begged. Fili loved how Raven squirmed beneath his hands and mouth.

“I could get back between those legs of yours,” Fili licked his teeth, hands wandering over the other man's lithe frame. “Push up your pretty thighs and eat the cum right out of your filthy little hole.”

"And you call me filthy?" Kili asked lifting an eyebrow amused, even if his cheeks colored a bright shade of red and his cock twitched at the mere thought of getting Fili's lips back on his skin.

“You like it,” Fili smirked. “Or you would have shoved me out of this bed an hour ago.”

Or long before that. It was amusing to see Raven's cheeks glow scarlet at Fili's words. For someone who was paid for the use of their body, he seemed shy at the thought of pleasure, of the dirty things Fili spoke of and wanted to do to him. It was incredibly endearing, and unbelievably sexy.

"Smartass." Kili snorted with a shake of his head, pushing his hand against Fili's shoulder lightly. "I still might, it's never too late to usher you out." He threatened teasingly.

“Heartbreaker,” Fili pretended to pout. He grinned slowly, and kissed the tip of Raven's nose. He pressed his lips back to his neck, kissing him there leisurely.

Kili smiled tilting his head to the side, a content sigh leaving his lips as he melted under Fili's lips. "That I've been told."

“I'll fight tooth and nail not to fall completely in love with you,” Fili said with a light laugh, easing Raven back down against the mattress. 

He kissed over the marked skin of the brunet's throat, hands already working to bring Raven back up to the heated desperate mess Fili found a little too much joy in.

"You better not, would cause some complications." Kili muttered arching himself closer, eyelids fluttering as Fili's fingers burnt his skin.

Each touch made his breath hitch, heat rising in his body, causing sparks of pleasure to shoot down his spine and make his toes curl. His own fingers dug back on Fili's shoulders, head thrown back as he panted, cock steadily hardening.

“Don't like complicated,” Fili murmured, and nipped over Raven's chest. He kissed at the pectorals, the little dip between his ribs, and nudged pert nipples with his tongue. He drew them between pouting lips, and suckled wetly.

“Do like sex,” Fili nibbled and kissed his way down Raven's stomach, dragging his nails down his side, the other man arching to feel more of his lips.

Sex was simple. Instinct. Just sliding bodies and imminent pleasure. Baring the skin was easy, baring the heart was a different matter all together. 

"Agreed." Kili laughed breathlessly, fingers twisting in Fili's hair as the other sucked on his nipple. Sex was easy, it was easier to give his body for others to use for both their benefits than giving them his heart.

He planted his heels on the mattress, pushing his hips up, teasing the other with slow rolls of his hips.

Fili groaned a little at the tug on his roots, panting softly against Raven's warm skin. He pet over the brunet's waist, taking hold of his hips with one hand. He felt Raven's cock bump against his chin, and Fili wasted no time in kissing it, sucking at the wet tip.

The blond's free hand wandered, fingers brushing between soft parted thighs. Fili pushed two fingers back into Raven's warmth, fingertips rubbing over the silky wet walls.

Kili whined pushing his hips down harder, taking the fingers deeper in his body. The wet noise the movement produced made him moan needy, fingers tightening their hold of Fili's hair. 

His hips jerked a bit, pushing himself past Fili's lips and he propped himself on his elbows so he could watch the blond with half lidded eyes.

Fili swallowed him down, tongue stretched out underneath the shaft. He pressed his nose against the coarse hairs of Raven's pelvis, and pressed his hand in hard, knuckles bumping against the loose muscles.

The sound was lewd, utterly filthy, and felt even dirtier on Fili's fingers. Raven was soaked inside with the evidence of Fili's virility, hot seed spilling passed the digits and pooling at his palm. So Fili dipped in deeper, teasing Raven's insides with long strokes.

A broken cry left Kili's lips, his body jerking underneath Fili's. He was sensitive in the best way, each thrust sending a shock wave of pleasure through his body making him keen and sob, fingers digging on the sheets and Fili's hair.

He tasted so good, so perfect. Fili moaned at the feeling of Raven's hips twitching upward, pre-come leaking over his palette. Musky, thick. He swallowed it down, bobbing his head slowly, and dug his fingers in harder.

Fili searched for that little mound of muscle, rubbing the sensitive nerves, feeling Raven squeeze tightly around the digits.

Kili's entire body jerked and he cried out brokenly as Fili's fingers nudged against his prostate, shock waves of pleasure shooting down his spine. He could only moan and writhe on the bed, sobbing pleads leaving his lips as he fought to breathe.

Humming, Fili eased Raven's cock further into his mouth, the bulbous tip just barely breaching the back of his throat. He kept swallowing, saliva and pre-come dribbling passed his lips.

Crooking his knuckles, Fili pressed in tight, rubbing his fingers over Raven's prostate. He felt the other man jerk downward, body instinctively seeking release. Fili complied to the brunet's pleas, relentless in his assault on the spot that would make him come.

It didn't take long for Kili to come, his cock bumping against the back of Fili's throat, his fingers pushing and massaging his prostate.

His body jerked, heels digging on the mattress and he wailed as he came down the blond's throat.

Fili moaned at the sudden burst of hot fluid in his mouth, fresh arousal making his own engorged cock throb. He teased Raven's insides as he slowly bobbed his head, drinking down everything he could milk from him.

Pulling back slowly, the blond took in a gasping breath, his lips and chin flecked with seed. Fili shivered slightly, eyes glazed over in new lust, feeling Raven twitch and tremble. He withdrew his hand, and moved up over Raven's wracked body.

Fili took hold of Raven's waist then, dragging him forward on the mattress, and pushed his cock back inside with a single thrust.

It tore a scream from Kili's lips, his back arching from the bed, legs sliding against the sheets. His eyes rolled in the back of his head, mouth hanging open, tears sliding down the side of his face.

Fuck, it was... it was everything he ever wanted and more. It left him wrecked, gasping, clenching around the others cock.

Every spasm, every twitch and tight squeeze had Fili moaning. Fucking Raven the first time was good, excellent even, but now... now with his body just barely recovering from his first fit of passion, he felt even better. His insides were so hot, so wet, muscles tightening, oversensitive with every hard thrust. 

God and Raven was utterly gorgeous, perfect, beautiful as he cried, sobbed and screamed. Fili was not gradual in his movements, driving hard from the start. Kisses were rough, searing hot against Raven's neck and shoulders.

Kili's screams died away into choking hiccups, his skin shining with sweat. He was unable to meet Fili's trusts, finding no strength left for such an act. But he spread his legs wider, allowing Fili to thrust deeper, harder, stealing the rest of his breath as well.

Fili bit down on the softest spot of Raven's neck, hands wandering over his arms, up his wrists. He pinned him down with his hands, slamming his cock in hard. The force of it shook the frame of the large bed, the rattle of the headboard, the lewd wet noise their skin made, ragged breathing coupled with Raven's helpless sobs loud in Fili's ears.

“Oh fuck-- _fuck_ \--” The blond's gasps steadily rose, and his hips jerked as pleasure caught up quickly. Fili shook visibly, pushing in deep as he came. His mouth hung open in a broken moan, eyes shut tight.

Kili clenched around Fili's cock as the man filled him once again, feeling the warmth against his insides as he whimpered and fought to breathe properly. His skin tingled and throat felt raw from shouting, skin flushed and sweaty.

Yet he had never felt as good as right now.

"O-Oh god..."

They were both shaken, but Raven looked properly fucked out. His face was tear streaked, skin flushed all over, deep red from his face to his neck.

Fili held himself up on his elbows, eyes flitting over to every bite mark, every hickey left behind on the brunet's body. Pushing himself up properly, the blond slowly pulled out his softening cock. Raven's hole twitched, thick cum drooling from it. He was positively soaked.

“Jesus,” Fili murmured.

"My thoughts exactly." Kili panted, wincing a bit when the other pulled out and left him feeling empty, too empty for his liking. He stared up at Fili with half lidded eyes, smiling sated.

Chuckling, Fili moved to the other man's side, pulling him into his arms. They were both still trembling, Raven shivering from how oversensitive he became.

“Alright?” Fili asked, touching the brunet's hair.

Kili nodded his head, burying his face against Fili's neck. "'m fine." He assured him, blowing out a shaky breath. "Are you?"

“Perfect,” Fili said, stroking his shoulders. “Absolutely perfect.”

This was the most satisfying sex he had in a long time. Probably better.

“You were perfect,” Fili said, smiling lazily. He ran his fingers through Raven's hair, lightly scratching his scalp.

Kili shuddered at the scraping, melting further against Fili with a content noise. He preened at the compliment, always glad to know his clients were satisfied with his services.

"So were you."

“Cuddle a while?” Fili asked after a moment. They were both snuggled in close, Raven tucked against his side, face pressed into his neck. The blond's hands pet over his back, comforting away the trembles and little shakes.

"Sounds perfect." Kili sighed nuzzling himself closer, the gentle touches easing up with his shaking, helping him slowly to recover from the high he had been with. 

This was... Fili was one of the few to stay after having sex, making sure he was alright and basically showing aftercare. It made him feel warm, his eyelids dropping close.

They grew quiet then. A comfortable silence. Fili pet the other man gently, hands stroking over his back and sides, feeling Raven melt against him and relax. Exhaustion seemed to overtake them both, and Fili fought to keep his eyes open, blinking blearily at the wall at the end of the bed.

It was getting later, and Fili could feel the room becoming cold. He pulled the sheets over Raven's body, leaving his own legs exposed, a reminder that he needed to get out of this mattress, and disentangle himself before he drifted off.

Heaving a deep sigh, Fili looked over Raven's sweet face, and he brushed the hair from his closed eyes. Slowly, and carefully, the blond pushed himself up and out from under the brunet's body, his heart jumping slightly at the sound of Raven's soft whimpers at the loss of his warmth.

Fili covered him further with the comforter and Kili shifted a bit as the warmth left him, a pitiful whimper slipping past his lips before the added comforter made him relax once again.

Smiling, Fili gently mussed Raven's hair, and kissed his forehead, lips lingering.

He did like him. He was a sweet man, and even sweeter in the heat of pleasure. Fili berated himself slightly for feeling a little attached.

But then again, he was always a little attached to the people he took to bed. Perhaps part of Raven's job was to build that attachment. Maybe that's what brought people back. Shaking his head, Fili stood and dressed, pulling on his jacket. He dug in his wallet, and left Raven a folded stack of bills. He scribbled a note on the back of an old receipt, and contemplated crumpling it afterwards.

It was a simple promise to come back. Although, Fili didn't know if that meant anything.

In the end, he left it there, folded underneath the corner of a bedside clock.


	4. Chapter 4

But life continued on, and Kili was taking the clients with good stride. He handled even Smaug-- a slightly sadistic, tall man with weird kinks but hey, he always paid well. He was still nursing the bruises on his throat, feeling the rawness on his back from the whip when he walked down the stairs, nodding his head in a greeting to Thorin.

Thorin looked over him calmly, a tall man who shared in the family sharp nose and dark hair. He sat at one of the plush couches, legs crossed, leaning back against the seat. There was a book in his hands. He glanced at his nephew, frowning slightly.

“You're a mess,” he said simply. But it wasn't out of criticism, or being unkind. He said this to everyone in his employment after they've spent days seeing client after client. When bruises and bite marks littered the skin, and the hickeys were prominent.

When the evidence of their work became too much, Thorin would look them over. At times, he would even reschedule appointments, or cancel them without notice.

"Yeah well, you know how Smaug can be at times." Kili replied with a small shrug of his shoulders, taking the chair opposite of Thorin. 

“Incorrigible and has a thing for shoving shiny objects where they shouldn't go,” Thorin said flatly. He snapped his book shut and placed it aside. “You've another appointment today. But judging by how you're flinching, I don't think you should take it.”

"Depends on who it is." Kili replied rubbing the fingerprint bruises on his neck, glancing at Thorin. "Cause if it's Dwalin or Nori, 'm too exhausted for them and their wants."

“Neither,” Thorin said. “It isn't Azog either.”

And that man was a sadist. Likely, if Kili did have him, Thorin would cancel or switch him over to someone who could handle his dark fetishes. Possibly himself.

“I don't know who he is,” Thorin said. “He isn't anyone I've met before, neither is he on our A-List. But he paid upfront, specifically, to see you.”

Kili frowned, running a hand through his hair. There were not many who would do such a bold move-- and all his regular customers were on the list.

"He didn't seem dangerous, did he?"

Thorin cracked a bit of an amused grin. “God no. But the most innocent looking faces might be.”

He watched Kili for a moment, folding his hands. “The reason I'm advising you not to take this one is because of your condition. You're a wreck, and if I judge correctly Smaug either whipped you or paddled you. If you're attempting to expand your clientele, this might look bad.”

Thorin paused for a moment, tilting his head slightly. “I don't know who is reference was, but they had to have been wealthy if they know about you. If he is, it's a loss if one of my escorts looks like a used whore.”

'Take time to heal', was what that basically translated to.

"I suppose so." Kili looked a bit unsure, curious about his mysterious client. He hated to be a disappointment when he had been specifically requested. "We could always have him asked whether he minds other marks or not. That way we'd know for sure and won't lose a potential customer."

“I suppose that's something you'll have to ask him yourself,” Thorin said, nodding towards the entrance.

A little ways off towards the bar, a familiar face made his way into the mostly empty club. It was the middle of the day, several hours before public opening. A few workers lounged on the couches, but not much else. The bar stools were still on the counter tops, and the windows shined with a little too much light.

It was a little surreal for Fili as he glanced around. But he caught Raven's eye, and smiled crookedly.

"Oh." Kili blinked few times, returning the smile before turning to Thorin. "He's alright. I've already served him once before." 

And he was surprised that Fili truly was back, just like he had promised. The knowledge made him somewhat giddy, the ghost touch of gentle hands on his body making him already want to take the man to his room.

Thorin assessed his nephew silently. There was something a little different about Kili's demeanor, but he said nothing. He stood from his seat on the couch, and greeted the blond as he approached.

“Good afternoon,” he said, holding out a hand to shake Fili's. “Welcome to The Arkenstone. Or welcome back, I should say. Felix?”

“Uh-- yea. Yes.” Fili laughed warmly, almost a little nervous. He shook Thorin's hand firmly nonetheless. “Sorry, I lost track of time. I was supposed to be here earlier.”

“It's no trouble.” Thorin said. “I'm Thorin Durin, owner. We spoke over the phone. I assume you remember Raven?”

“Couldn't forget him,” Fili said, the corner of his eyes crinkling as he looked over Kili's face, and his nephew seemed to beam right back.

This could be trouble. In a completely different sense.

But Thorin kept his thoughts to himself.

“I won't take up your time,” He said, and gave Fili a polite smile that left the blond a little unnerved. “I'll have drinks sent. Please, sit. Be comfortable.”

So Fili did, thanking him. Thorin gave them both a slight bow of his head, and left them be for now. He would speak to Kili later.

“Hey,” Fili said in greeting, having taken his seat close to Kili's side.

"Hey," Kili smiled in return, propping himself more comfortable on his chair. Luckily they were big and plushy-- a true comfort after being in bed for hours. "I have to be honest, I didn't think you'd return. Some people just disappear after one time."

“After a night like that, I'd get a second job just to come look at you every day.” Fili chuckled. “I did promise to come back, after all.”

"Yeah, I found the note." Kili replied smiling. "Still, you never know." He added leaning back on the chair, immediately hissing and propping his elbows on his knees instead. He would have to do the rest of his day on his stomach, his back felt too raw for any kind of contact.

Fili frowned a little at the way he flinched. His eyes flit over Raven's pained face, and he found himself reaching out. He lifted the brunet's chin, the bruises there a deep purple.

Bite marks, red and angry.

“... you sure you're up for anything?” Fili asked quietly.

"I'm fine." Kili finally replied with a nod, giving the other a reassuring smile. "One of the clients likes his games a bit too much perhaps. They'll heal."

“Not worried about that,” Fili said, returning Raven's smile with one of his own. He touched the other man's neck gingerly, fingertips tracing his bruised skin gently.

“Did you get enough comfort?” he asked then. “I imagine you don't get a lot of time between appointments for a good cuddle.”

Kili shook his head, looking at Fili sort of confused. "He's the 'fuck and leave' kind of guy, like most of the clients. It's alright."

Fili nodded with a small frown. Play that rough and no aftercare-- but Fili had no say in how Raven dealt with his clients.

“Sorry,” he said, and brought his hand back. Thankfully, a bartender came by to drop off the drinks Thorin promised, shifting the mood.

"It's fine." Kili assured him, taking his drink from the tray before glancing at Fili smiling. "So, what did you have in mind for this time?"

“I wasn't sure honestly,” Fili said, sipping at what was brought. Mimosas, sweet on his tongue with the biting taste of alcohol. They weren't bad. “Until I started repair work last week.

“Thought about how good everything felt,” Fili pushed the little orange peel into the drink absently. “How I'd love a repeat of it. Tripped over engine parts at work thinking about your skin. How soft you feel on my lips. Distracted enough to almost smash my face into a car door.”

He smiled at Raven, eyes shining with humor.

Kili laughed amused, taking another sip of the alcohol. "Well perhaps you should not come here, if I distract you that badly." He teased back, tilting his head back.

“I thought that to,” Fili said, pretending to sigh. “You'll be something awful on my health. I'd break my neck or get myself smashed under a truck, and I'd still tell the ambulance to drop me off here.”

He placed the drink aside, and leaned back in the chair, grinning lazily.

“You're rather hard to forget about,” Fili said.

Kili smiled at the compliment, brushing a curl behind his ear. "So are you. I was hoping you'd come back, I... enjoyed our time together." He admitted smiling sheepishly.

“I don't make promises lightly,” Fili chuckled. “Don't break any. If I can help it.”

Fili had a feeling he would always come back here. Just for him, and his shy smiles. His eyes flit over Raven's gorgeous face, his big eyes lidded with thick lashes.

“Come here,” Fili said, lips quirking.

Kili lifted an eyebrow but placed his drink on the table, circling around it as he walked over to Fili. He slid on the man's lap effortlessly, fingers sinking in the blond hair and he hummed softly. "Yes?"

Hands stroked up Raven's sides slowly, Fili dragging up his shirt a little, fingertips brushing the soft skin of his lower back. Just as warm and silky as Fili remembered him to be.

“We're too far apart,” Fili said, smiling impishly. He pulled Raven a little closer, kissing his jawline, and just under his chin. “And a little overdressed, I think.”

"Well technically we're in wrong place for such acts." Kili pointed out, biting his lip when Fili's hands ventured just a bit too close to the irritated skin. He said nothing, just tilted his head back with a soft sigh.

"We should move."

“Mm,” Fili gently dragged his nails over his lower back. “Suppose you're right. We should. If I start kissing you now, I'd take you right here on this couch.”

Kili's cheeks colored and he cleared his throat before sliding down from Fili's lap. "Come on then." He smiled taking the man's hand, leading him to his room.

Walking back into this room felt a little after returning home from a long day. It was decorated for comfort, and it was just as welcoming in the daylight as it was in the night, lit by lamps and candles.

Fili didn't take too much time to appreciate it. He was quick to have Raven back in his arms, fingers running through dark curly hair. He pulled him closer, breath warm on his mouth.

He remembered, however. Raven's little limitation. Fili kissed his cheek instead, down the side of his neck. Soft pecks, gentle in contrast to the bruises and the bite marks left there from another client. Fili's hands wandered down Raven's sides, petting over his back.

He felt the other man tense a little against him, and heard a soft gasp that made the blond's brows furrow. Especially when Raven would grip him. Oversensitive? Still stimulated?

Fili guided Raven back until his knees hit the edge of the mattress, laying him back as he did before.

Pained gasps again, and a whimper that made Fili lift his head from Raven's neck.

“Am I hurting you?” Fili asked, concerned.

"N-No." Kili shook his head, pushing himself up on his elbows so his back would not be connected with the bed. "It's just... my back is rather... raw." He winced a bit at his own wording, licking his lips.

"So if it's alright with you, I'd rather stay on my front this time."

Fili sat up between Raven's legs, letting him sit upright fully. He looked over his face, the discomfort evident.

Fili placed his hand on Raven's cheek comfortingly, before carefully shifting their positions. Still, Fili was concerned. He kissed Raven's neck gently, making slow work of getting him out of his shirt. There were more bruises on his skin, more rough bite marks and fingerprints.

“Wait,” Fili mumbled, and gingerly touched an angry red velt on Raven's back. He heard the other man hiss. The blond sighed softly.

“Raven,” Fili pulled back to look at him. “... got any aloe?”

That... was highly unexpected. Kili shot the man a confused look, before nodding towards one of the boxes. "I'm fine, really. He just likes to use the whip or the paddle a lot." Kili explained shaking his head.

"You don't have to do anything, I'm fine."

“You say that, and yet you're uncomfortable.” Fili said chuckling. He kissed Raven's cheek again. “Lay on your stomach.”

"Well in certain positions yes. I can still do my work." Kili said, still complying Fili's words as he laid down on his stomach. "I'm supposed to pamper and please _you_ , remember?"

“You do,” Fili stated, standing from the bed. He searched through one of the boxes. There was plenty here for aftercare, and it saddened the blond that little of it was used.

Or perhaps everything was newly bought everyday, for sanitary reasons?

Shaking his head, Fili found the soothing gel, and popped open the cap. He moved over the back of Raven's thighs, sitting on his knees. He poured the cool substance over his fingers, and a little on Raven's back. Carefully, Fili started to rub it over the irritated skin.

“But, people perform better when they feel good to do so,” Fili said, chuckling softly. 

Kili huffed quietly, tensing at the first touch of aloe on his skin-- it burnt a bit, making him hiss and bury his face in the pillows. Why did Fili keep doing this? Caring for him? It was not something clients usually did and it left the brunette confused, yet oddly touched.

"...Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

Fili was slow with his hands, gently rubbing the gel over Raven's shoulder blades, down his spine and the tense muscles. Whoever his last client was did quite a number on his back. The velts were red, angry.

It was a dangerous thing, leaving it untreated as it were. But Fili bit the inside of his cheek. It wasn't his place to tell him how to handle it.

“You're welcome,” Fili said, and he moved over Raven's back carefully. He kissed his shoulder gently, smiling.

Kili smiled at the kiss, the action so tender it made him ache all of the sudden. He turned his head a bit, watching Fili from the corner of his eye. "Well since our options are a bit limited today... anything I can do to make it up for you?" He asked lifting an eyebrow smirking.

Fili chuckled, and turned his head to kiss Raven's cheek.

He met the brunet's smirk with his own.

“Only so much,” Fili murmured, his hands still gently massaging Raven's back. “If it's not painful for you. Your lips are tempting. I've entertained the thought of fucking your mouth.” He licked his lips, giving the brunet a coy look. It softened somewhat.

“But,” Fili sat up then, fingers gently stroking down Raven's back. He smiled lopsidedly. “I'm also not opposed to fiercely cuddling if it all aches too much. And I mean a damn good cuddle. You're an expensive boy.”

Kili chuckled, shrugging his shoulders a bit. "The best things cost more." He pointed out, shifting underneath Fili. His mouth was already watering at the thought of letting Fili take him that way, and he eagerly nodded.

"I can do that, it's fine. I can kneel on the bed or the floor, whichever you want."

Grinning impishly, Fili rested his hands on Raven's lower back. “Mm... perhaps the floor. After that you can sit in my lap and ride my cock.”

"I like this plan." Kili sighed pushing himself up carefully, slipping from underneath Fili. He slid on the floor, making himself as comfortable as he could before peering at Fili with already darkened eyes.

Raven was always so eager to please, and it was something Fili was quick to notice. He seemed excited about the prospect, with how quickly he got on his knees, and looked up at Fili with a fresh hunger.

At least he seemed to be less discomforted.

Fili chuckled, parting his knees. He ran his hands through Raven's soft curls, drawing him closer.

“Why don't you undress me,” Fili said, running a thumb over Raven's lips.

Kili bit on the thumb lightly, breath hitching as he reached out and started to undo Fili's jeans slowly. He popped out the button, pulling the zipper down slowly and licked his lips.

He had witnessed what Fili's cock could do to him, how it could break him apart-- and he was eager to taste it as well.

He yanked on the trousers, pulling them down so he would have an easy access to his prize.

Fili was already semi-hard, arousal twitching in interest under Raven's attention.

Kili cooed softly at the sight, his mouth watering in anticipation as he shifted closer to Fili. He placed his hands on the man's thighs, rubbing them with his fingers before leaning close, mouthing the side of his cock.

He could feel it pulse against his lips, so warm and oh god the musky smell was intoxicating. He moaned, wrapping his lips around the head and sucked.

“Mnn...” Fili worried his bottom lip, before his mouth parted in a low moan as Raven teased the pink glans with his lips. A slow suckle, a taste, the brunet savoring him.

He felt his cock throb, blood rushing to his loins. Fili gently fisted Raven's hair, tugging on the curls, encouraging him to take more.

Kili's breath hitched at the tugging and he pushed himself closer eagerly, slowly dipping his head down and taking Fili deeper in his mouth.

He took his time to get used to the weight on his tongue before bobbing his head, sucking around the tip each time he reached it.

Panting, Fili held his hips in place. He wanted Raven to enjoy him, to taste him at his own leisurely pace. The brunet fell into an easy rhythm, slowly bobbing his head, drinking Fili down. The blond watched him with misted eyes, breath hitching slightly as Raven swallowed, sucking eagerly around his cock.

He was so hungry for it, as if Fili's taste and the weight of his sex in his mouth gave Raven intense pleasure, moaning around his cock wantonly.

Fili rolled his hips slightly, sucking in a breath through his teeth. He was aching now, ebbed by the pleasurable feeling of Raven's silky tongue and soft lips.

Kili pressed his hands on Fili's hips, but instead of holding him down, he encouraged him to move, to push deeper in his mouth. 

He swallowed around Fili's cock, water springing in his eyes as he fought to control his gag reflex. But he wanted it, wanted to bring Fili pleasure, wanted to taste him.

His eyes slid close, tongue pressing against the sensitive head and dragging against the slit.

“Fuck...” Fili swore as Raven brought him deeper, mobile tongue running over the most sensitive part of his cock. The other man swallowed him further, the thick head prodding the back of Raven's throat.

The brunet held his hips, pulling him closer, urging Fili to rock into his mouth. Fili dragged his nails over Raven's scalp, shifting closer. 

He started to thrust. Short, slow drags over Raven's tongue, the tip of his cock gently nudging into the tightness of his throat.

Kili groaned as Fili started to push in his mouth, dragging against his tongue and pushing in his throat. He sucked eagerly, swallowing around the length and moaned.

He could taste the bitter precome leaking on his tongue and hollowed his cheeks, creating more suction.

“Oh fuck--” Fili let his head fall back, mouth parted as he let out a long moan. The gentle pressure around his cock made his hips jerk slightly, thighs trembling.

“God, I love your mouth.” Fili panted, rocking in a little faster, breathless. “So hot, so wet--”

Kili's cheeks colored at the compliment, and he pushed himself even closer, determined to make Fili lose his mind with pleasure.

He tightened his lips around his cock, sucking harder each time he lifted his head up, tongue pressing and prodding against the slit. Fili's taste made Kili's mind go hazy with need and pleasure and he groaned, fingers digging on Fili's thighs.

Fili let out a guttural sound as his hips stuttered forward, near yelping as Raven further teased him with his talented tongue. Fingers curled tighter into dark hair, Fili pressing his hips closer to Raven's mouth, seeking more heat. Pleasure coiled in the center of his gut, pooling low in his belly and he visibly shivered.

He was so close now, cock surely leaking heavily over Raven's palette.

“F-fuck--” Fili sucked in a sharp breath, rocking in a little harder. “Oh god-- I'm gonna come--”

Fili's muscles tensed, and his hips jerked sharply as he burrowed his sex deep in Raven's mouth. Fili's heart pounded hard in his ears, the rush of his release overtaking his senses to the point of seeing white behind his fluttering eyelids.

He squeezed his eyes shut, body arched forward, muscles taut as he came, the force of it shaking him to his core. He rocked his hips, slowly riding out his climax as the tip of his cock spilled hot fluid. Thick strings of semen coated Raven's tongue, Fili slowly drawing it out from slightly puffed lips, brushing the wet head over his mouth, painting his mouth in white.

Kili swallowed eagerly, the bitter taste making him moan happily as he continued to suck, making sure he got everything Fili had to offer him.

He broke away gasping for breath, lips parting as Fili painted them with his cum, eyelids fluttering slightly. The man looked gorgeous when he came-- his skin flushed, eyes hazy and lips red and raw from biting them.

Raven was a picture of perfection, his face blushed a gorgeous pink as he drank Fili's essence. His lips were lovely, dripping with his cum, chased by a mobile tongue.

Fili moved his hands through Raven's hair, down his neck and to his shoulders. He drew the other man up off his knees, pulling him over his body. Fili's followed the trail of fluid that slowly dribbled over Raven's chin, down his throat.

Fili pressed his tongue against the base of Raven's neck, slowly dragging the tip of his tongue over stained skin.

The blond lay back against the mattress, fingers tangled in dark hair, Raven looming over him. Fili's eyes were glazed over with pleasure and lust, eyes flitting over Raven's parted mouth. He wanted to taste him, to kiss the essence from his lips and suck it off his tongue. Fili closed his eyes, panting a little, feeling a droplet of cum dapple his lips. He licked it instinctively, hands wandering down over the other man's hips.

"Awwww." Kili crooned, fingers sliding against Fili's cock which surprisingly-- was still half hard. He pressed a kiss on the man's neck, bracing himself on top of the other with his other arm and watched him hungrily.

Fili was a feast, one pure temptation Kili could not stay away from. His lips trailed a path down Fili's shoulder, fingers rubbing the wetness on tip of his cock.

“Don't you coo at me,” Fili chuckled, breathless. He felt sensitive still yet, his cock not quite having flagged as of yet. He was still aching under Raven's hands, the memory of his mouth fresh. It left Fili's nerves tingling.

“Mmf...” Fili tilted his head back, rolling his hips, cock brushing against Raven's fingers. “Fuck... I want you.”

Kili licked his lips, stroking the blond slowly as he lifted himself up properly. He wanted Fili, wanted him so badly he ached, cock throbbing in his trousers.

He pushed himself off from the bed, undressing slowly. "Don't need to stretch, 'm still pretty loose... just get the lube."

Nodding, Fili pushed himself up with some effort, limbs feeling a little heavy. He undressed completely first, pulling his shirt over his head, and pushing his jeans off his legs. Laying back, Fili watched Raven with hazy eyes, fiddling with the cap of the bottle.

He poured the liquid generously over his cock, Fili palming his twitching sex, the organ throbbing against his palm.

Kili stopped in his own movements, watching Fili touch himself for a moment before licking his lips. One day he would make Fili come like that-- with him touching himself. 

He tossed the briefs away before joining Fili again, settling on his waist. His fingers slid down, wrapping around Fili's as he helped him spread the lube on his cock before nudging their hands away. Then he grabbed a hold of his cock, guiding it to his rim and slowly lowered himself on it.

Fili watched with rapt attention, breath low as Raven sank slowly on his cock, the loose muscles drawing him deep with little effort. The blond felt a little awed at how easily the other man could take him in, silky soft and a welcome relief to his ache.

Gripping Raven's thighs tight, Fili took a moment to savor the heat of having Raven fully seated on him, the brunet having taken the organ deep within.

God, how he missed this. How Fili had craved the feeling of Raven's soft body around his sex. Fili moved his hands to Raven's hips, guiding him up slightly before having him ease back down, the wet noise of their skin making Fili moan.

He wanted to see Raven take his pleasure like this, with his thighs on either side of Fili's hips, bouncing, rocking, moaning.

“Come on baby,” Fili grinned a little, licking his teeth. “Let me see you fuck yourself on my cock.”

Kili responded the grin with one of his own, breathing in few times before starting to rock his hips. God, Fili felt so /good/ inside of him, pushing and nudging against all those small spots that made pleasure race up his spine.

He grind their hips together slowly before starting to rock faster, tilting his hips forward a bit, fingers gripping Fili's knees as his back arched.

It felt perfect, amazing. Wet and so hot, the sound filthy as Raven moved over his lap. Fili watched the brunet's cock bob with hungry eyes, the tip swollen and moist, crowned with a tempting droplet of pre-come.

Fili hissed as Raven slowly ground down against him, the blond digging his nails into the soft skin of hips.

“God that's it,” Fili panted, a broken moan leaving his mouth. He rut upwards, meeting Raven's vigorous movements. 

Kili let his head drop as a moan escaped his parted lips, hips rocking down faster, harder. He chased the pleasure, his fingers digging and toes curling soft pants and gasps filling the air.

Fili's hands traced over Raven's furred stomach, over the dip in his navel, nails dragging gently over the skin. The blond grit his teeth as he moved faster, Fili encouraging the other man to take.

“I want to see you come like this,” Fili gasped, breath hot. He held Raven's hips then, pulling him down on his cock, grinding up hard into him. “I want to see you _shatter_ \--”

God, Fili wanted everything. He wanted to drink in the image of him, face flushed and sobbing as he took his pleasure. He wanted Raven's bliss, the ecstasy.

He wanted to hear him _scream_.

Fili snapped his hips sharply, driving his cock harder as the other man rocked down against his pelvis.

Kili moaned rocking his hips down harder, each thrust making pleasure grow until he was gasping, trembling on Fili's lap.

He whined, fingers digging on Fili's legs, sweat sliding down his chest as he stared at the blond underneath him. Gorgeous, so gorgeous and probably very sensitive too.

He grit his teeth together, his body jerking before slamming down hard as he found his peak, painting Fili's chest with white, moaning in pleasure.

Beautiful, so beautiful. Raven's flushed face, the tremors of his gorgeous body, his heady moans and utterly wrecked sounds had Fili shivering.

And oh, how he _clenched_ , squeezing Fili tight as pleasure overtook him. Fili pushed himself up, encircling his arms around Raven's waist, drawing him close, one hand groping his plush backside. Fili pressed his mouth to his neck, messy open-mouthed kisses pressed to his bruised throat.

The blond still rolled his hips, seeking his own pleasure within Raven's spasming walls. Fili rut hard up into the brunet's sensitive hole, the head of his cock stimulating that little bundle of nerves over and over with each thrust.

"Oh god, _fuck_ \--" Kili gasped loudly, each push sending oversensitive pleasure through his body, making him clench tightly around Fili.

He rode the man harder, fucking down on him despite how it made him tremble and shake, broken moans leaving his lips.

Fili pulled him closer, Raven's wet cock pressed against his stomach as they moved faster. He clutched at the brunet's already bruised hips, the plush globes of his ass, fucking him harder. Fili grit his teeth as he grinned, and dragged his tongue over the other man's jawline.

“Oh _god_ \--” Fili pressed his face into Raven's neck, body shuddering as pleasure overrode his senses. His hips jerked hard, unsteady, ramming in fully as he came, clutching at the brunet tightly.

Fili arched close, muscles taut as he filled Raven to the brim with hot cum, the blond pushing it deeper with each stuttered thrust. 

Kili cried out as he was filled once again, his mouth hanging open and body trembling in pleasure. He shuddered nearly violently, panting to catch his breath as he peered down at the blond with a shaky smile.

Fili held him tightly, keeping Raven close as the euphoric feeling settled in. They were both shaking, sated and spent. The blond was careful where he touched, wary of Raven's sore back. He hooked his arms under the brunet's shoulder, touching the nape of his neck, fingers curling into his hair.

Fili pressed his forehead against the others, simply breathing with him. He smiled lazily, nudging his nose affectionately against Raven's.

Kili smiled back, sliding his fingers through Fili's hair gently. "Just as great as the first time." He murmured contently, resting his head against Fili's shoulder.

“You're a flatterer,” Fili chuckled, gently rubbing the brunet's shoulders, the back of his neck. Slowly, Fili lay back, pulling Raven with him.

“How's your back?” He asked.

"I'll live, and the aloe helped too." Kili replied smiling, slowly pulling himself off of Fili so that he could lay on his side more comfortably.

Fili turned a little to face him, resting his head on nearby pillow. He put an arm around Raven, careful of his touch.

He leaned forward, pressing a kiss between his eyes. Fili's touches were comforting, slow pets up Raven's arms and sides, gentle on his neck and running through his hair, brushing curls behind his ear.

Fili was doing it again-- caring for him after sex, even if they hadn't done anything rough. It filled him with warmth, had him curling closer to the blond.

“Can I ask you something?” Fili murmured, fingertips brushing over Raven's cheek.

"Mh, go for it." Kili replied, turning his head a bit.

“Dumb question, probably.” Fili said, grinning lazily. “But I'm kind of curious. Why don't you kiss on the mouth?”

"You probably think the answer is dumber." Kili replied with a quiet sigh. "But it feels... more intimate."

People had their squicks. Their reasons for not wanting something. A kiss for him was probably something personal.

Fili considered Raven for a moment, before he shook his head. “No, it's not a dumb answer.”

Kili smiled thankfully, glad that Fili hadn't made fun of him. "You know why I like this job? I mean aside from getting laid often." He teased lightly. "Sex is easy. It's primal instincts. When again in loving someone... you can get hurt, and things are more complicated."

Fili chuckled. “Yea. Yea they are.”

They were very complicated. Almost to a ridiculous scale. Anxiety was sometimes so high it felt like Fili were choking.

“Too much stress I think,” Fili said, running a hand through his own hair. “You invest so much bloody time and effort. Dinners, shitty written poetry, gifts. Your head gets foggy with how they look and smell, how their eyes light up when they smile. You think this is forever. Then one night they wake up and decide they don't love you anymore. Just like that.”

He turned to look up at the ceiling, grinning bitterly.

“Love is complicated,” Fili agreed, rubbing down his face with his palm.

Kili turned his head, studying the man carefully. It sounded like Fili spoke of experience, and the thought hurt him. For someone to dump someone like Fili just like that... he couldn't understand it.

He shifted closer, burying his face against Fili's shoulder. "....Whoever they were, they were idiots."

Fili shook his head.

“No. Sometimes.” The blond chuckled. “On a bad day, I think. I was the one...” dumb enough to keep trying. To keep calling, to hope, to change.

But there was nothing Fili could have done. People change their minds. People stop loving.

He shrugged.

“This is easier,” Fili said, smiling. “I like this better.”

It didn't hurt. Raven was beautiful, and sweet. An ease to an ache, and a salve over a wound.

"I have to agree with that." Kili sighed before smiling, pressing a kiss on Fili's shoulder. "Do you wish to rest here or do you have to go somewhere?"

“Just a little while longer,” Fili said, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Cuddling was nice, after all. He liked it. “I won't take up all your time.”

"I don't mind." Kili replied honestly, burrowing himself closer to Fili with a smile, wrapping an arm around his waist.

It seemed he didn't. Again they drifted off together, and it was late into the evening when Fili awoke again. They were wrapped tight around each other, tucked close, Raven snuggled up under Fili's chin. His breathing was even as he slept, softly whimpering as Fili started to shift.

The blond found himself warm with Raven cuddled in so close. A softness Fili was growing to love with each passing moment. Strangely, Fili found he didn't want to leave, despite how late it grew, and later still the more he laid there petting Raven's hair, his body.

Sighing, Fili kissed Raven's forehead as he once did before, and slowly disentangled from him.

Kili whined in protest when Fili moved, missing his warmth even in his dreams and he rolled over to the warm spot Fili had vacated before relaxing again.

He buried his face in the pillows, a small smile spreading on his lips as he settled and drifted off once again.

Fili chuckled quietly, ruffling Raven's hair gently. He kissed his forehead again, stretching as he stood to dress. He left a tip on the nightstand, and scribbled another note. A simple 'thank you'.

Although, it felt a little inadequate to how Fili felt. Elated, happy.

Almost...

Frowning, Fili shook his head and folded the note. He left it tucked in the same spot as the last, and glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping form of the man he was growing rather fond of.

He left quietly, closing the door with a soft snap.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, what's the schedule for today?"

Thorin sipped tea, the only other drink offered in this establishment besides alcohol. He glanced up at his nephew, and the bruises still present on his neck.

But Kili was certainly moving around better this morning. Usually, the brunet would be sore for days after dealing with Smaug. Flinching wherever he went, how he moved.

“I see you're feeling better,” Thorin said, not answering Kili's inquiry.

"Yeah, Fi-- Felix helped me to spread aloe on the wounds, so it numbs the pain." Kili replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Kind of him,” Thorin said, brow quirked. “You seem rather fond of each other.”

"He's a good lay." Kili replied honestly. "More than a good."

“Hm.” Thorin placed his cup aside. He seemed suspicious. Or as suspicious as he allowed himself to look. “Just a good lay?”

Kili looked at Thorin confused. "Yeah. Is he supposed to be something else? I mean he's caring, more caring than any other client I've had."

That's what Thorin was afraid of hearing.

He closed his eyes for a moment, heaving a sigh. This was why he chose clients carefully for his nephew. Everyone was hand picked, save for a very referenced few.

They were just emotionally disconnected enough for just the right amount of trust to build, and nothing more than that.

“The way you look at him worries me,” Thorin said then.

Kili frowned, tilting his head to the side confused. "I'm not following. For once someone actually takes time to care for me after sex and you don't like that?"

“It isn't that I don't,” Thorin said, shaking his head. “I would lay down my rules firmer if you are not cared for properly, nonetheless. There is something different in your demeanor when you look at him. I've given you at least fifteen clients, and even the kindest ones, I have never seen you smile like that. What's worse, he looks at you like a man slowly falling.”

"That's just stupid." Kili argued with a shake of his head. "We spoke about love just last night. How we're both better off without something as complicated as that."

“Complicated or not, it happens.” Thorin said simply. “I'm not trying to accuse you of anything. I just want you to be careful. Bare your body, but guard your heart. There's no room for love in a life like this.”

After what happened to his nephew, he was sure love would destroy him. Thorin was certain this was a better path. A life of pleasure, without the pains of the heart.

It was easier.

“Continue seeing him if you wish,” Thorin said. “I won't stop you. He pays well, for an underpaid mechanic.”

"I know I know." Kili replied leaning back on the chair, brushing the hair from his face. He didn't need Thorin to tell him why he had to be careful, or have him scolding over something that would not happen.

"So... the schedule?"

“For you?” Thorin said, crossing his arms. “Empty. Until your back heals.”

"Really?" Kili whined, letting out a groan. "What am I supposed to do then? You know I don't like to be home."

“Then go out,” Thorin said, giving Kili a flat look. “You're twenty-two. Loiter somewhere. Isn't that what men at your age do?”

"They _socialize_. You know I'm hopeless at that outside these walls." Kili protested.

“Walk then. Jog. Hit up a gym, go to a tea shoppe, window shop.” Thorin listed these things off his fingers, making his nephew groan and slump. “Actually shop. Lord knows you make more than enough tips.”

"But I have everything I need." Kili replied running a hand across his face. He supposed there were few things he wanted, but... he was awful out there.

He felt confident and sexy inside these walls, where he knew he would please others no matter what he did. It was different out there. He felt awkward and was clumsy because he kept thinking too much.

“You can't stay cooped in here forever,” Thorin said, frowning. “You'll eventually retire from this work, you might as well make seeing the city a habit while you're still young enough to appreciate having as little responsibilities as possible.”

Still, Kili didn't seem fond of the idea whatsoever.

“Go out.” Thorin said, and he heaved a sigh. “And when you're better, I'll put you down for those twins you love so much. They've been trying to get an appointment for weeks.”

Or rather, a pair of twins whose cocks Kili was a little too giddy for. His nephews love for double penetration was well known, considering how loudly he screamed.

Kili glared at Thorin, heaving out a suffering sigh. "You're not playing fair at all." He whined, but got up after few more seconds. 

“I think I'm playing perfectly fair,” Thorin said, face smug. “Now go. Enjoy yourself. Or pretend to, at the very least.”


	7. Chapter 7

The city was a busy place during the day. No one seemed to be paying much attention to Kili as he walked, moving passed him quickly to attend to jobs or the places they needed to be. Traffic was at it's busiest, and almost at a stand still.

It smelled, of course, like any city would. Too many bodies, too much air pollution and car exhaust.

What there was to appreciate, Thorin didn't quite specify. At first glance, dirty buildings, too many cars, and way too much people wasn't much.

Even outside of the “red light” district.

Still, for others it was home. Piss or not. And Fili enjoyed it as he could. He liked working the shop. Liked the errands, grew accustomed to motor oil, dirty hands and could blast his taste for 80's rock, sing as loud as he wanted to as he repaired a broken down old chevy tahoe.

There was no one to really help him during the week days, being the only mechanic willing to work at peak hours. Even then, the customers were few and in between. Still, it paid rent, got groceries.

And if he did double work, paid for his time with Raven.

Whom Fili tried not to think about too much working underneath the hood. Last thing he needed was to break a finger day dreaming. 

Fili was a right mess by the time he decided to take a break, his stomach practically screaming at him to eat something.

So he left for a cheap hamburger and a walk after he washed his hands. Still, there was motor oil staining his arms, his shirt, jeans and even his face. The woman at the serving counter still smiled though, and blushed when Fili smiled back at her.

He musn't have looked too much like a wrung out hobo.

Fili's mood picked up during his walk, deciding the park would be a nice place. Quiet, for the most part, save for the ear bud and the odd voice of Steve Tyler filling his area of sound. Fili bit into his food without much thought, walking between the picnic tables to get to a free spot, accidentally bumping a stranger as he did so.

“Sorry--”

"Fili?"

Blinking, Fili turned his head at the sound of his name. Or his nickname, rather. He was surprised at the face of Raven, the brunet looking at him with just as equal surprise, holding a shopping bag and a burger in his hands.

“Hey,” Fili broke into a wide grin. He pulled the bud out of his ear, reaching into his pocket to turn off the music player.

"Hi." Kili replied brushing a stray curl behind his ear. Well this was unexpected. He hadn't exactly thought he would run into Fili outside the brothel.

"Working hard then?" He asked motioning to the man's face amused.

“Eh, as hard as I can.” Fili laughed, rubbing his cheek with the back of his arm. He only succeeded in smearing the oil.

“What about you?” The blond took a seat next to him. “Taking a break?”

"Thorin didn't let me work." Kili pouted, leaning against the table with a sigh. "Said he wants me to heal first. Then he practically forced me out."

“To be fair, your back is a mess.” Fili said, chuckling at the put out look on Raven's face. He seemed bummed not being able to work. Whether it was for the money or the promise of cock, he wasn't sure. Although, the blond strongly suspected the latter.

Biting into his sandwich, Fili licked ketchup from his lips.

“Nice to have time off once in a while,” He said, grinning impishly. “You get sores from being on your back all the time.”

"It's not like I'm on my back all the time." Kili laughed shaking his head, taking a bite of his burger. He felt more relaxed now that he was with Fili, knowing he was not alone in the large park.

“No. Knees get sore to.” Fili said, chuckling. “Arms. Legs. The general lower half can only take so much abuse.”

Although he was very well aware Raven could take plenty of 'abuse'.

“Sure... Thorin was it? He's your employer. I imagine he wants to make sure you get some rest.”

"Ah well...." Kili shifted a bit, biting on his lower lip. "He's also my uncle." He admitted, staring at his burger.

"So he's naturally... protective and selective."

Fili's brows rose, but he nodded.

That certainly rose a few curious questions. But Fili kept them to himself, at least for now.

“Well,” He licked his lips again, looking thoughtful. “He's looking out for you then. Not a bad thing. City's not a terrible place to explore once in a while.”

"True. I honestly don't like to be out here that much." Kili replied glancing around. "The city's a dangerous place, especially for people like me."

“What do you mean?” Fili tilted his head. “Would you be in some kind of danger outside of the club?”

"There are people who don't like what we do. Thinks of us as dirt, and wants us gone from here." Kili shrugged his shoulders. "Call us whores and all that. Which is why I won't walk around after dark."

“Ah, right.” Fili nodded.

He nearly forgot. The less than savory folk here sometimes weren't even gangsters, thieves or robbers. Hell, they could be that nice christian woman down the road. But she protests abortion clinics violently and screams the word sinner the moment she gets an inkling of how you live your life.

“Makes sense,” Fili finished his food, crumbling the greasy plastic paper. He tossed it into a nearby trashcan, the paper bouncing on the rim before falling into the bin.

“Well, if you're not doing anything.” Fili began, looking towards the brunet. “I mean-- well, you gotta be bored walking around. The shop's just down the street. I'm technically still on the clock. You can hang out there if you want to. If you don't mind car oil. Or the sound of Guns and Roses.”

Kili looked at him surprised, worrying his lower lip between his teeth for a moment before he nodded. At least it beat being alone and wondering what he'd do with his day.

He finished his meal, tossing the paper in the bin before getting up. "Lead the way."

Fili grinned, jerking his head in the direction they were to walk. It was a short, maybe ten minute venture, and the blond couldn't help but notice how reserved Raven was on the outside. He seemed shy, almost skittish. Like a deer wandering a human city, wary, ready to bolt at any moment.

Was it the fear of being recognized as an escort, or a personal issue? Either way, it surprised Fili. Raven was usually so confident, and walked with a bit of a swagger in his step.

Fili lead him to the garage, where the radio was still going off loudly, Def Leppard echoing off the walls.

“Watch your step,” He said, looking to Raven with a half smile. He motioned to some of the engine parts on the floor, and miscellaneous other tools he left strewn about. Drove his boss insane, but since he was working alone, Fili preferred his own organized chaos.

“Stool over there, sit if you want.” Fili said, pointing to the workbench near the car he was working on. He moved to grab an adjustable wrench.

Kili nodded, looking around curiously. He had never been in a shop like this before, never had the reason to and it was... well, dirty and disarranged but Fili clearly enjoyed to be there.

He sat down on the stool, relaxing now that they were back somewhere inside and hummed along the music.

Fili returned to work, getting his hands dirty once more. He seemed to be getting into the grittiest parts of the car, removing parts covered in dark oil. But he seemed to be enjoying his work, despite the hard labor. He was whistling, shifting on his feet, boots dirty.

The garage was warm, and grew warmer for Fili from the hands-on chore he had of slowly undoing this car. He pulled his shirt over his head at some point, tossing it away over a nearby tool drawer. Fili's muscles strained as he undid a few knuts, rusted on from years of neglect.

His whistling soon morphed to singing as he worked, wiping the sweat from his brow.

It was another hour or so before Fili claimed 'done' for the time being. He was out of breath by then, wiping down his arms and hands with an old rag.

He glanced towards Raven, who leaned over the workbench, his head pillowed by his arms. He seemed to have fallen into napping, which made Fili crack a small smile.

He reached over him to get the radio, switching it off by turning the dial all the way down, cutting off Billy Idol mid-chorus.

Fili gently shook Raven's shoulder then.

Kili jerked awake, wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth hastily before yawning. He rubbed his eyes, giving the blond a sleepy smile. "Hi..."

“Hi,” Fili returned his smile, eyes soft. Out of habit, he brushed the curls from Raven's eyes. “Sorry, didn't mean to bore you. Sleep well?”

"Didn't bore me. Was calm." Kili replied licking his lips, leaning in the touch with a content noise.

“Would have kept me up, honestly.” Fili laughed, tucking Raven's hair behind his ear. His fingers lingered, nails running over his scalp. “Glad I didn't decide to pull out the power saw.”

"Right." Kili nodded, letting out another yawn, head tilting to the side lightly.

Touch. Raven really liked touch, even outside of the bedroom. Fili pet his face and hair out of habit, the other man leaning into his hand, face content. The blond was sure he would start to purr, and the mental image made him quirk a grin.

He had such a serene face. Fili felt privileged to have been able to see him again today. He thought it would be a month before he could make another appointment, if not longer.

Fili watched Raven's face, eyes warm as he traced a finger down his neck and the dip of his collar.

Kili's breath hitched at the gentle touch and he felt himself melting. Fili could easily break him with a single touch and that thought was both exciting and terrifying.

“Know you're bummed not working,” Fili said quietly, worrying his bottom lip, but if Raven's face was any indication, then just maybe.

He kept touching, tracing the sensitive parts of his neck, under his jaw. Fili stepped closer, hand resting on the side of his face. He brushed his lips over his cheek, to his ear.

“Can't pay you much,” Fili murmured. “But if you want to...”

Oh this was a bad idea.

A horrible idea.

Thorin would skin him if he knew.

Kili released a shaky exhale, placing his hand on top of Fili's, leaning against it. "...Don't want the money."


	8. Chapter 8

Fili searched his face for a moment, then began to smile slowly. He pressed a warm kiss just below Raven's ear, nibbling at the lobe teasingly.

This confirmed one thing, at least. Raven really was a glutton for cock. Or maybe he liked Fili's a little too much.

Fili pressed soft kisses down the side of Raven's neck, nipping the skin with the front of his teeth.

He ran his hands over Raven's body, hiking up his shirt as he pulled him closer. He kissed his neck fervently, sucking fresh marks into the healing skin. He mouthed over his throat, tongue pressing against Raven's bobbing adam's apple, feeling the brunet's every breath, the rumble of his throat as he moaned and let out soft keens.

Fingertips grazed the soft skin of Raven's back, careful and slow, running up over his sides, his ribs. Fili brushed his palms over the bone of Raven's hips, gently pulling him up from his place on the stool, hauling him instead up against the work bench.

There was just something so primal about the whole situation. Fili was sweaty and dirty from his work, smudges of oil decorating his skin and _fuck_ it was such a turn on.

Kili wrapped his legs around Fili's waist, pulling their hips flush together and moaned before mouthing on the man's neck.

Fili panted as Raven kissed his neck, hands wandering, heat rising under familiar and sure hands. Fili could see the shyness shed from the brunet the more they touched, peppering kisses over exposed skin. The blond had only pulled back to pull Raven's shirt over his head, tossing it off to the side before grasping at him again.

Fili kissed hungrily at Raven's warm skin, hands petting over his shoulders, his forearms to his wrists. Hands re-explored, re-mapped and memorized the plains and contours of Raven's perfect body, Fili pressing in closer, and closer still as the other man pulled him in.

It rattled the workbench a little, the radio having fallen to the floor with a clatter, the dial switching back on.

Still, Fili could only smirk a little as the music graced their ears, chuckling against Raven's neck as he grazed his teeth over his neck.

Kili laughed as the music turned on again, casting the radio an amused smile before focusing back on the blond against him. The hungry kisses made his breath hitch, skin rising on goosebumps as he tugged on Fili's hair.

He shifted closer to the edge of the table, sliding his hands down and grabbed a firm hold of Fili's backside, pulling their hips flush together.

Fili groaned as they made contact, breath catching in his throat as they ground close. Fili shifted his hips, kissing up Raven's throat.

Touches were feverish, desperate, kisses just the same. Searing on exposed skin, breath low, soft moans and little cries drowned out by Bad Medicine.

The desire to be close made it difficult to shed the rest of their clothes, Fili having tugged down Raven's tight jeans with a little effort. His own trousers were no better, the belt having been opened, the zipper almost ripped as Raven undid it with deft hands.

But god, when their exposed arousals met, Fili felt a surge of heat that had him moaning against Raven's chest.

Kili threw his head back with a moan, fingers digging on Fili's lower back as he urged the man closer, to push their arousals tighter together. 

He bit on his lip, worrying it between his teeth as he pushed his hips against Fili's.

This was completely intoxicating. The smell of sweat, oil, mingling with Raven's own sweet scent as they touched. Hands and nails dug against skin, leaving behind crescent shapes and red scratches as they dragged over soft surfaces.

Fili felt near drunk with the pleasure, arching closer to Raven's body, kissing his jaw, his cheeks, mouthing just under the side of his chin. They both pressed closer, sought more friction, more of everything.

He could feel Raven's heart pounding against his chest, his hot breath ghosting over sweating skin.

He wasn't sure if it was because he was doing this off the clock and without payment on top of that, but this time felt so much different compared to their earlier couplings.

Just as heated, hurried, but still somewhat gentler.

His hips jerked forward and he groaned, sliding a hand down between their bodies and grabbed a hold of their cocks, rubbing them together.

Raven's hand felt hot, tight as he gripped them both, stroking as they rut together. Fili sucked in a sharp breath, mouth falling open as he moaned. He licked moist lips, hands gripping at Raven's soft skin. Fili pressed his mouth to Raven's chest, kisses unrefined, sloppy.

They were quick to run out of breath, panting raggedly as pressure spiked. Moans of pleasure were lost in choruses, drum percussion, guitar rifts.

It felt raw. This feeling. Primal, but different. Warm. Fili felt strangely closer now that they were here, no money involved. Just shared lust, and a budding affection.

It made Fili's heart ache, the pain of it making him shut his eyes tight.

Kili's head dropped forward, resting against Fili's shoulder as a broken moan tore its way from his throat. He tightened his grip around them, stroking them faster, harder, the glide wet and slick thanks to their precome.

It was positively one of the filthiest things he had done, rutting against someone in a dirty garage and it was more of a turn on than he had thought it could be.

His lips pressed against Fili's neck, teeth biting and nipping, marking the skin as he panted against him. "F-Fuck--"

Fili grasped at Raven's shoulders, pushing him back against the wall. He shifted over Raven's hips pressing in tight, thrusting hard into the tightly squeezing palm of his hand.

“Raven--” Fili moaned his name against the brunet's ear. His hips jerked unsteadily, pleasure mounting quickly. “Oh _fuck_ \--”

The blond grasped at Raven's curly hair, drawing his head up to look at him. His face was flushed deep, mouth parted in desperation, small keens and heady moans leaving his lips, lashes fluttering. Fili pressed his forehead against the other man's, face contorted in bliss.

Kili shuddered as Fili moaned against his ear, sending shivers down his spine and he keened thrusting his hips up faster, desperate for more.

Yet it sounded wrong... the way Fili called his nickname. He was not at work, he didn't get paid... he was doing this because he _wanted_ to.

He clutched Fili's shoulder with his free hand, meeting his darkened gaze and studied the blissful face of the other. He twisted his wrist around their cocks, spreading the precome with his thumbs and moaned.

"...K-Kili... my name is Kili..."

“Kili...” Fili tested the name on his tongue. The blond smiled slowly, finding that he liked it. Preferred, even. He pressed his lips to Kili's face, kissing him over his cheeks, the bridge of his nose. The wet feeling between their pelvises had Fili moaning, breath hot over Kili's lips as they pressed closer, Fili rolling his hips.

“Kili...” The blond murmured again, breathlessly. 

Kili found that he really liked the sound of his name coming from Fili's lips. A small smile flickered on his face before his lips parted and he groaned, hips pushing closer to Fili's.

"Close... s-so close..." He panted staring at Fili, grabbing a hold of his hair, resting their foreheads together.

Fili was right with him, his hips growing unsteady as he thrust faster, harder, grinding their cocks tightly together in silky wet heat. God, he was so close. So damned close, the pressure in his lower belly and the rushing blood in his cock making him ache for release, the engorged organ pulsing against Kili's own weeping arousal.

“Come with me--” Fili gasped out. “Oh _fuck_ \-- I want you to--”

A soft whimper escaped Kili's lips before he jerked, sinking his teeth on Fili's shoulder as he came between their bodies.

The pleasure clouded his mind, left him panting for breath and trying to clear his vision from the white dots that appeared every time he blinked. He keened, hips thrusting up against Fili's cock and his hand, rocking through the aftershocks of pleasure.

It left Fili rattled, the sudden pressure on his skin as he climaxed. His muscles tensed, hips meeting Kili's as he thrust against, both of them shaking as they rode out through trembles and heady moans.

The blond kissed the side of Kili's neck, murmuring his name, sighing it through broken breath. Fili felt sensitive, lower half tingling, body wracked with small tremors as he ran his fingers through Kili's soft hair.

Fili felt lightheaded as he slowly rolled his hips, milking their cocks in the loosened grip of Kili's hand, leaving them soaked between their bellies.

“Kili...” Fili shivered, lips trembling slightly as he rested his forehead against the other man's, breath mingling as they fought to come down from their high. Their lips brushed slightly as Fili parted his mouth, trying to breathe normally.

Kili inhaled shakily, trying to come down from the high he was floating in. His skin was tingling and heart hammering, skin sweaty and flushed from their activities.

Christ.

He blew out a slow breath, the tiny brush of lips against his own causing his breath to hitch. His eyes darted from Fili's eyes to his lips that were so close to his own, all he had to do was to lean a bit closer and he could....

He slammed the shutter down on those thoughts, instead dropping his head against Fili's shoulder. "I should go before Thorin worries." The sun was already starting to set, and he would have to be inside before it would be dark.

"...When can I see you again?"

Fili gently touched the back of Kili's hair, blinking rapidly. He shook his head slightly, licking his drying lips.

“I'm always here,” Fili said with a soft chuckle. “Most days. Anyway. Morning til sunset. Somewhere else on Sundays.” He drew back slowly, eyes flitting over Kili's ruffled form. He was a pretty mess, and he always was.

Even with a little bit of motor oil staining his skin from Fili's own body.

“See me whenever you want to.” Fili grinned lazily. “Fucking or netflix. Or both, if you're that bored.”

Kili laughed, nudging the older man away from him so he could straighten up and redress himself in a sort of haze. "I will keep it in mind the next time Thorin throws me out." He chuckled shaking his head, walking over to Fili and pecked his cheek lightly.

"Thank you for keeping me company today."

Fili smiled when Kili kissed his cheek, the feeling of it leaving him feeling warm. Sweet face, sweet gestures, both the blond was sure he would never tire of.

“Any time,” he said with a soft laugh.

It was growing darker, however. The sun was starting to set, setting a soft orange glow outside. The air steadily became colder.

“Will you be all right walking by yourself?” Fili asked, glancing towards the open entrance of the garage.

"I'll be fine." Kili assured him with a nod, tugging the shirt tighter around himself before smiling. "I'll see you around."

He left with a wave, the streets slowly emptying as he made his way back to the brothel, definitely in higher spirits than he had left the place earlier.


	9. Chapter 9

Thorin was honestly surprised at how long Kili's absence had been. He half expected his nephew to return in an hour, perhaps two, complaining about how the outside world was simply too stressful. At that point he would have let the young man linger, make him swear off working for the day, only to find that his nephew would have coaxed some stranger into his bed anyway.

Instead, he found Kili walking through the entrance of the club, looking very cheerful.

“Good day?” Thorin asked, leaning against the bar counter. His arms were crossed.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Kili replied with a small shrug, waving his bag a bit. "Got new clothes." He added like that explained everything.

“Mm,” Thorin observed his nephew.

Kili's hair was a mess, but it usually was being curly. His clothes were clean, his neck still a mess. For a moment, the bruises seemed freshened, darker in color.

Thorin would have dismissed them for being in the process of healing. Until he smelled the motor oil, and saw it streaked over his nephew's cheek.

He frowned, and shook his head.

"I'll be working tomorrow, whether you like it or not." Kili added, lifting his head a bit. "I still prefer that over being out there." he nodded towards the door, slinging the bag over his shoulder.

Thorin said nothing to that. There wasn't much he did in regards to Kili's desires, other than give him the things he wanted or needed. Any other worker would have been manhandled out of those doors. At times, Thorin cursed his soft spot.

But if Kili wanted to work, then Thorin would let him, despite what he thought. But Thorin would be relentless with jobs.

Perhaps a little vindictive. Pleasure was no form of torture, but Thorin was sure to refill Kili's schedule with the clients he favored. 

In some way, Thorin thought if Kili stayed busy as often as he liked with them, his nephews gluttonous appetite would drown out whatever was happening between him and that blond, whose carefree smile he was starting to demonize in his head.

As Thorin had promised him, Kili got the twins the next day. He was broken apart and rebuilt only to be broken again and he loved every second of it. They left him aching in best ways possible, screaming until his voice was hoarse and begging until tears streamed down his chin.

Kili was taken rough until he was hoarse, aching, bruised and delirious.

Every client from that day forward for weeks was that way. Thorin had taken his time to specifically cater each one to Kili's seemingly insatiable desires. The twins were scheduled more than once. Any appointment Thorin could make with more than one man, he gave them to Kili without a second thought. Thick cocks, double penetration, throat fucking, tight bondage. Every possible scenario where Kili would be used again and again, anything to leave his nephew wrecked and pleasured, to the point of forgetting his own name.

To forget all about Felix.

Even if Thorin did schedule the man when he called.

It was cruel probably, Thorin purposely moving his time slot at the exact time Kili would be finishing his third session with the twins.

Maybe if the blond saw him in his state, it would stop whatever was happening between them.

Kili was happily out of the world after the twins were done with him. He was positively soaking, cum leaking from his hole, staining his chest and stomach, dripping down from the corner of his mouth.

There were marks on his wrists from the silk ties, chaffed skin showing how much he had struggled and moved when tied up yet he loved every moment of it. His skin was still flushed and littered with bite marks, bruises and marks from fingers and he thought he would have another half a hour before his next client.

Apparently he was wrong, as the door was opened and the familiar female voice guided his next one inside. Kili struggled a bit to push himself up, turning to look at the door over his shoulder.

When Fili was guided through by a receptionist he didn't quite remember seeing, he was surprised at the sudden smell of musk that permeated through Kili's room. It left his nose itchy, and Fili unconsciously rubbed it with the back of his arm, turning his gaze to the bed as the door shut behind him.

The sight that greeted him was... unexpected, to say the least.

Kili was completely debauched, skin soaked with sweat and milky streaks of thick cum. It dappled his bare body, flecked over his face, dribbling from parted lips as the brunet was still attempting to recover from his most recent session.

The sight left something burning in the center of Fili's chest. Still, he couldn't look away, desire pooling at the bottom of his belly, making it hard for him to speak.

"F-Fili." Kili pushed himself up, arms shaking, lips parted in attempt to regain his breath. His cheeks were flaming and he licked his lips, tugging on the sheets around him slightly.

"Sorry... I thought I had another half a hour before another customer. I would have cleaned earlier if I knew the time."

Swallowing visibly, Fili didn't seem to hear him, or process what he was saying. He was still staring, taking in every detail of Kili's body.

Fresh bruises, new bite marks, glaring red. God, Kili was so wet. It dripped heavy from between his legs as he shifted, thighs stained with new hickies, smeared with milky white fluid.

The blond must have looked strange, with how conflicted he actually felt. Something akin to what Fili feared was burning jealousy, enough to make his blood feel hot. The desire that coiled with it left him aching, he was sure his heart would stop from the pain of it.

Steps feeling heavy, Fili wasn't sure when he consciously decided to move. He moved over the edge of Kili's bed, crawling over the brunet's legs, eyes glinting with hunger.

"F-Fili?"

Fili slid his palm up Kili's belly, skin slick and sticky from the essence of someone else. It was still hot to the touch.

He pushed aside the sheets as Kili clutched them, easing them from the brunet's fingers. Fili wanted to see, he had to see, to take in the evidence of the filthy acts that had taken place just moments before. Fili gripped Kili's knees, pushing them back and apart.

Kili's breath hitched, a new flush rising on his skin as Fili pushed him open, exposed him to be seen. The mess, the marks, they were all there for Fili to observe. "F-Fili, what are you doing?"

Open, stretched, sopping wet-- Kili was positively leaking. Fili blew out a shaky breath, running his fingertips over it, feeling warmth emanating. Such inviting heat.

Fili turned his eyes to Kili's, the brunet looking at him with confusion, embarrassment and shyness. The flame in his body only grew hotter, and Fili felt his heart pound painfully, bubbling a feral sound in the back of his throat.

The blond gripped Kili's shoulders tight, pinning him hard. Fili latched his teeth to his throat, nipping roughly, and dragging the flat of his tongue over Kili's salty skin, tasting the bitter flavor of a man that had taken him just moments before.

Fili didn't know what had come over him.

Kili wasn't his.

He shouldn't feel as he did. Possessive, shameless in his touch, for his desire to completely dominate him, his body and every single one of his senses. Taste, touch, sound, smell-- Fili wanted to erase the memories of the men before him, replace the lingering pleasure with his own. To fill him, to take him, until the only thing he could utter is Fili's name.

Rough kisses were littered over Kili's neck and chest, Fili's hands pinning him, stroking over the soft skin of his moist body, grasping at his back, his hips. Pulling closer, nails scratching, digging. Fili's lips wrapped around a puffy nipple, sucking it harshly.

Kili was unable to do anything else but moan brokenly, his body arching against Fili's despite how exhausted and sore he felt. Like always, Fili's hands and lips sent fire racing through him, made his skin burn and body react, sing like he was a song only Fili could play.

His fingers shook as he buried them in Fili's hair, holding the other close weakly. He didn't know what had come over Fili, but despite his exhaustion it was something he wished to know and learn.

Fili suckled and bit at it until it reddened, leaving it wet and sore before he graced the other with the same harsh treatment, pulling back from them with a lewd smack. Fili felt Kili trembling in his arms, body oversensitive from further attention.

But god, he was beautiful. Wrecked, glorious. Fili ached for him more than he ever had in the past.

It was a struggle to remove his clothes, Fili wanting to keep his hands on Kili's silky body. Between rough kisses to his marked skin, Fili managed to pull off his shirt, and undo his jeans, pushing the material down his thighs, cock hard, flushed and dripping.

Clutching at the sheets beside Kili's head, Fili plunged himself between his spread thighs, burying his cock deep inside with a single hard thrust.

The last thing Kili had expected was for Fili to thrust into him so quickly, so hard and so sudden. It tore a scream from his throat, back arching up from the bed in a nearly violent jerk that left him trembling and gasping.

His fingers twisted on the sheets, tearing them from their place as he stared at the ceiling with wide eyes. It didn't hurt, no. He was fully stretched and wet enough for Fili to move with ease but-- _Christ_.

He was drenched inside, cum and lubricant seeping out over Fili's cock as he pushed, the heat of it making him shudder. Kili was loose, stretched more than Fili ever remembered him to be. Just how much had he taken?

“Fuck...” Fili swore through gritted teeth. He shifted his legs beneath Kili's thighs, pressing in roughly. He thrust in sharply, jerking Kili forward from the force of it.

"F-Fili--!"

Kili hadn't cried out his name before.

Swore, keened, moaned-- but never had he called out Fili's name. The sound of it had the blond shivering, shoulders shaking under his weight as he leaned heavily on his hands.

Fili's head drooped slightly, mouth parted in pleasure. He lowered himself onto his elbows, pushing his hips up firmly against against Kili's, thrusting deeper. Fingers curled into Kili's sweat-matted hair, Fili mouthing the side of his neck, teeth dragging over his collarbone.

Every thrust sent hot waves of pleasure through Kili's body, leaving him gaping and sobbing, eyes stinging with tears. The pleasure bordered between too much/too little and left him hanging on the edge, not sure whether to push back or pull away from the blond.

Sharp, unrelenting movements, rhythmic and forceful, Fili's cock overstimulating the nerves inside Kili's already sensitive body. He felt the brunet's muscle's clench, twitching pleasantly around him. 

“Kili--” Fili panted, lips brushing over Kili's jaw, breath coming out in hot puffs. He stroked the side of Kili's face, down his neck and shoulders, fingernails dragging over his chest and stomach. 

Thumbs brushed the tears streaking from Kili's eyes, Fili leaning in close as he watched the other man's pleasured expression. He rocked in faster, canting his hips at a new angle, seeking the spot that would bring Kili back to the brink of bliss.

Kili leaned in the small touches of comfort, soaking in them with a quiet sob as his hips jerked taking Fili deeper, closer, feeling every shift of his hips inside of him.

It wasn't until Fili hit his oversensitive prostate that he broke though, a wailing scream torn from his lips as his whole body jerked on the bed. Saliva was seeping on the pillow underneath him, legs sliding against the sheets as he cried out Fili's name once again. He couldn't stop trembling nor crying, fingers twitching on the mattress before sinking in Fili's hair, grabbing him tightly.

He was wrecked. Completely shattered and falling apart under the merciless assault on his insides. Fili felt Kili's tremors, the cries wracking his body as the blond brought him fresh, near painful pleasure. He was completely incoherent, babbling nonsense, moaning brokenly through heavy sobs as Fili fucked him breathless.

Fingers ran through Kili's hair, Fili pressing his forehead against his as he rocked. Their breath mingled, heated pants and desperate mewls. Heady moans, and coaxing words and promises of ecstasy as Fili's lips just barely brushed against Kili's sobbing mouth.

"I can't.... I c-can't--!" Kili sobbed arching against Fili's body, feeling like he was bursting at his seams, breaking apart with each thrust the blond gave him. He felt too sensitive, too raw, he could barely stay still on the bed.

His fingers dug on Fili's skin, dragging against his shoulder, his back, searching for purchase from the slippery skin. It was too much too soon, his heart beating so fast he feared it would jump out of his chest or stop completely.

Fili held Kili's face, nose nudging against the others.

“Kili...” Fili panted, grinding in harder, cock bumping up against the too sensitive bundle of nerves that shook Kili to his very core. The brunet looked broken, face flushed and skin hot. His body was at it's brink, stretching his limits. The pleasure was too intense, burning hot, but Fili wanted it. He needed to see Kili completely and utterly shattered.

“Come for me...” Fili moaned, nipping at Kili's bottom lip. “I want to feel you come-- I need to feel you come--” 

Kili sobbed, turning his head to the side. He wasn't sure if he could, he wasn't sure if there was anything in him to give anymore. God his body needed, wanted, but his mind kept screaming that it was too much, he would not survive this.

Yet it only took Fili's words and the nip on his lower lip for Kili's body to grow taunt like a bowstring, a hoarse shout escaping him as he came between their bodies. There was not much cum, but his orgasm was hard enough to leave him out of breath and shaking, his vision hazy and tears leaking from his eyes.

Muscles tightened around Fili's cock, drawing him in with twitches and tight squeezes, milking him of his own mind blanking climax. It left him gasping, shaken, somewhat quelling the raging fire in his gut. Fili pressed his mouth to Kili's neck, kissing him there, up the side of his face, over his ear.

Fili touched his cheeks, mind hazy as he turned Kili's head, kissing the tears from underneath his lashes, lips brushing over his nose, his mouth.

Kili whimpered quietly as he was filled once again, losing count on how many times that had happened during that day. He couldn't stop trembling nor the tears from falling, his breath leaving in shaky puffs of air. His thoughts were a complete mess, body twitching underneath Fili's.

He turned his head a bit, trying to make sense of what had happened but as it was, he was unable to even move properly.

“Kili...” Fili murmured his name, hands comforting the brunet's shaking frame, his own thoughts jumbled, confused.

He hadn't felt so conflicted in so long, not since he was a teenager, where his feelings were uncertain, newer desires leaving him lost.

This is supposed to be casual. This is supposed to just be fun.

This was money. It was pleasure.

Fili pooled in for that alone. Going to a brothel, it was a strict understanding that the men and women he would see, they would see others as well. Kili didn't belong to him. Kili wasn't his lover, hell, probably not even considered a friend.

He was a warm body. Nothing more.

Fili pressed his forehead against Kili's neck, closing his eyes tight.

“Sorry...” he mumbled, and slowly started to pull away.

Kili shook his head weakly, shaking fingers clutching Fili's arm. "D-Don't.... don't go..." He pleaded, voice cracking as he stared at Fili. He could not explain it, but after such an act, he didn't want to be left alone. 

Not when Fili usually cared after him.

It was a quiet plea, a desperate pain. Kili was still shaking, holding onto Fili like a lifeline. It made his heart hurt.

It hurt so much.

Fili swallowed thickly, but nodded. He gave Kili a weak grin, pressing in close again. He wrapped his arms tight around Kili's body, burying his face in the brunet's neck.

“I'm not leaving,” he said quietly. “I'm right here.”


	10. Chapter 10

Pushing aside his troublesome thoughts and the emotions that mixed with them, Fili concerned himself with Kili's comfort. 

Fili murmured soothing words, hands stroking Kili's body until the tremors subsided. Even then, he pet through his hair, over his neck and shoulders, and his back.

“Alright...?” Fili whispered against Kili's ear, kissing the shell gently.

Kili nodded his head, brushing his fingers against Fili's chest lightly. "I'm fine." He murmured in response, shifting his body carefully. "I... think I need to tell Thorin I won't be taking any clients tomorrow though." 

He was too sore, too sensitive. 

He could not handle more.

“Mm,” Fili nodded, closing his eyes, still absently petting Kili's shoulders with his thumb, gently scratching the skin with blunt nails.

“I didn't hurt you, did I?” He asked then.

Kili shook his head, turning to look at Fili. "It was just... a lot. So sensitive." He shuddered at the mere memory, fingers twitching against the blond.

“It's a good look,” Fili said, lips quirking in a half smile. “When you're crying like that, I mean...” his fingers traced over Kili's face. “Probably a little fucked up of me to say. Your face, when the pleasure's too much...”

Fili worried his lip. “... you're beautiful like that.”

Completely perfect.

Fili gently touched Kili's forehead, pushing a lock of hair behind his ear. He leaned in close, watching the other with soft eyes.

This was becoming dangerous.

In all honesty, Fili should have pushed himself out of that bed. He should have left, moments ago. But here he found he didn't want to. His hands still comforted Kili's body, gentle in their strokes, soft in touch, tender.

Kili's breath hitched at the tender look he could see in Fili's eyes, feeling like that single look was enough to pierce through all the walls he had built up around himself. 

It scared him.

Yet instead of pulling away, he relaxed with a soft sigh, fingers brushing against Fili's waist gently.

Fili hadn't wanted to kiss someone so badly before.

He knew of Kili's reasons. He knew he had his reservations. Still, the thought had crossed his mind more than once. And now the thought was loud in his head. 

But Fili understood that in a sense, Kili's heart was in his mouth. He guarded it carefully. Just as Fili should be doing with his own.

Love was complicated. It made things hard, it made the heart hurt.

Fili was dumb enough to start to feel it again, the fire in his belly having calmed to the point of pleasant warmth, embers licking at the emotions he tried hard to keep suppressed.

But with Kili, it was getting much harder to do. Fili wanted to know him, to really know him beyond these walls. What made him laugh, what made him happy, or sad. Did he like movies, what were his favorite bands? Was he aware of the little mole on his thigh, or how adorable the freckles on his shoulders actually were?

Kili was melting under Fili's hands, his eyelids fluttering close, fingers tracing idle shapes against Fili's hips. 

Was this... what Thorin had warned him about?

The attachment?

The need to be close to Fili? To be the person the blond gazed upon so fondly? He feared it, feared to give his heart away, feared it would be stomped upon.

Resting a hand on Kili's cheek, Fili tilted his head forward slightly, nose brushing against Kili's. Smiling gently, Fili nuzzled him.

Kili was unable to do else but return the gentle smile, chuckling quietly as he sunk his fingers in Fili's hair. It was so soft, sliding between his fingers easily, swirling around them.

"Fili..."

“Ki...” Fili whispered the first syllable of his name, looking at Kili from beneath his lashes. He rubbed the nape of Kili's neck, shifting a little bit closer, eyes fluttering, heart picking up in pace.

They were so close now, mere inches apart. Fili's hands were gentle still yet, lovingly stroking Kili's back.

He was so scared.

He couldn't remember the last time he had been this scared, fearing he might pass out from it alone. His heart was hammering, stomach turning with nerves that left him feeling shaky for something he had not felt in ages.

There was no place to love in a job like his own. That's what Thorin had said. And he would only hurt Fili because of it.

There was clear conflict in his eyes as he ducked his head down, a tiny whimper slipping past his lips.

Brows furrowing, Fili wrapped his arms around Kili's shoulders as his head dropped. Fili comforted him still, his heart aching for someone he shouldn't want.

“You're all right, Ki.” Fili murmured. He pressed his lips to the top of Kili's head. “M'sorry..”

Kili shook his head a bit, chest tightening as Fili once again comforted him. It felt wrong to have someone so kind in his life.

"I can't....I-I'd only hurt you."

It hurt now. But it always did.

Fili pressed another kiss to Kili's hair, and gently drew up his chin to look at him. He brushed his cheek with the back of his knuckles.

“It's okay,” Fili said, and he smiled weakly. “You don't have to.”

"I know I don't have to, but I...." 

He sort of wanted to. And he wanted it so badly it hurt. But this was his life, he didn't know any other way to live.

Fili shook his head.

“I'm okay with it. Really.” He said, and chuckled half-heartedly. “I bet clients fall for you all the time. I'm a grown man, I can... well, I can deal with it. I understand.”

Kili shook his head again. "No one has, not before. Not that I was aware of it. They only want me for my body." He murmured, biting on his lower lip.

“That's a little hard to believe,” Fili said softly. “People tend to fall in love a little bit. Or maybe that's just people like me.”

The blond closed his eyes, and grinned a little bitterly.

“I was never good at this casual stuff,” Fili said. “Even when I did flings, I always... I always want more out of people. I don't know if it's because I'm selfish, or clingy, or greedy. You don't have to give me anything. If it's better, you don't have to see me again.”

The thought of never seeing Fili again made him panic slightly, his grip from the blond's arm tightening a bit. "Don't. Don't make me lose you like that. Don't say we can't see each other." 

He wouldn't know what to do without Fili. He _needed_ him in his life, as selfish as that was.

Fili was surprised at how tight Kili held onto him, and he blinked at the other man for a moment. Kili looked at him as if the very thought of Fili leaving actually pained him.

“Kili...” He murmured his name, and smiled slowly. “... if you want me, I'm yours.”

"I...." Kili swallowed thickly, meeting the older man's eyes hesitantly. He didn't know much about Fili. Not his age, not his hobbies, nothing. Yet he felt like his place was with this man.

"B-But my work..."

Fili would be lying to himself if he didn't think the idea of someone else touching Kili made him jealous. Before, the thought hadn't exactly crossed his mind. He hadn't seen him that way, directly after passion until now. Subconsciously, he might have convinced himself that he was the only one who saw Kili, the only one who pleased him.

He was wrong. Kili had his work, and he enjoyed it, took pleasure from it. Fili witnessed him in his heats, so eager to please, so hungry for it.

“I wouldn't be enough for you,” Fili stated quietly, tone easy. “Not like this, anyway. In this bed.”

"It's not that." Kili argued, cupping Fili's chin with his fingers gently. "I know you'd be enough, know you'd be more than happy to please me with any way we wish for-- you're rather kinky." He pointed out, smiling weakly.

"It just... I can't just _quit_ like that... not after what Thorin did for me..."

“I'm not asking you to quit,” Fili smiled, gently touching Kili's hands with his own. “It's your work, it's what you do, and you're very good at it.” Very, very good at it. “But I can't lie and say I would be completely all right with knowing someone else is touching you...”

That someone else was giving Kili pleasure. Fucking him, marking him, filling him. Staking a claim with heated touches and searing kisses.

But Fili couldn't just pull him away from that. There wasn't any shame in what Kili did. It was a trade, a job, something Kili seemed very passionate about.

"And I can't ask you to suffer because of that." Kili replied quietly, shaking his head a bit. He could not make Fili go through such things, such pain. Because it was clear that the thought bothered Fili in some sense, even if he claimed to be alright with it.

Thorin was right.

There was no space for love in their line of job.

“I'd suffer a little anyway,” Fili said, grinning weakly. “I... love. A little too easily, and it never goes away.”

Even after he had been wronged or tossed aside.

“But like I said,” He shrugged. “I'm a grown man. I'll get over it.”

Kili looked conflicted, not sure what was going to happen between them now. Would Fili leave? Would he never see the blond again? The thought pained him, even if he knew the right thing would be to let Fili go with as little pain as possible.

“It's all right,” Fili reassured him. He leaned in, and gently kissed Kili's forehead, lips lingering. Fili drew himself up slowly, tucking hair behind his ear.

"It's not." Kili shook his head, fighting back the tears. "It hurts too much to be alright."

It did hurt. It hurt a lot.

Fili became very good at masking it over the years. Pain was easier to hide.

Gently, Fili stroked the hair from Kili's eyes. Petting, comforting. He was good at that. Taking care of people.

“We'll be okay,” Fili murmured, and slowly took his hand back.

Kili shook his head again, feeling cold and empty now that Fili pulled away from him. It hurt them both too much for him to handle. He bit on the inside of his cheek, sitting up gingerly.

"I think... I think it's best if we didn't see each other anymore." Kili said quietly, trying to keep his voice even. "It's the only way to save us both from more pain. To... to move on."

Closing his eyes for a moment, Fili attempted to shake off the sudden onslaught of deja vu. 

“Yea,” Fili nodded stiffly, looking down at his knees as he sat up fully. “Probably for the best.”

It'll get easier with time. Things get easier with time, and memories start to hurt less. Fili heaved in a breath, pushing himself out of the bed to dress. Once he was finished, tugging on his jacket, Fili ran a hand through his blond hair, mussing it slightly.

He gave Kili a polite smile.

“Thank you for this, nonetheless.” He said. “I'll...” Fili trailed off. “... well, I mean to say...”

There wasn't much left to say, honestly.

This was done.

Shaking his head, Fili opened the door, face relaxing. He blinked rapidly, trying to keep his voice even.

“... I hope you find everything that makes you happy,” he said finally, and left, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

Kili stared at the close door for a long while, and now that he was alone he allowed the hot tears to slide down his face. He felt like he had just lost something, felt like Fili had left with a part with him. It hurt more than anything in long time, left him feeling like he couldn't breathe, chest tightening painfully.

He sobbed quietly, curling on his side on the bed and hid his body under the sheets. His fingers traced the marks Fili had left on his skin, an imprint that would be gone within a week and there would be nothing to remind him of Fili anymore.

"...You made me happy..."


	11. Chapter 11

It wasn't easy, but it never was.

Fili never allowed himself to cry, at least not openly. He dealt with his feelings how he could, venting it on work. He took hours when he could, covered shifts for fellow employees, and took on repair projects no one wanted.

Harder jobs, dismantling jobs. The ones that kept him dirty, too exhausted to feel anything but the ache in his arms, core and back.

The music was still loud in the shop, but Fili felt no urge to sing. He turned on the radio out of habit at this point, letting the sound drown out his thoughts as he lay back on the rolling creeper, turning bolts beneath a jacked up truck.

Still, the ballads that followed gave Fili pause. He was starting to hate them, the straightforward lyrics. At some point he was starting to think Whitesnake specifically wrote their love songs to mock him.

“All the way back in the 80's, when I was a baby, David Coverdale wrote ballads to spite me. Specifically.” Fili mumbled, dropping his arms with a heavy sigh. He laughed bitterly, taking in a breath.

He was being irrational. This spike of emotion was a stupid one.

Still, he couldn't help but think of Kili's face. His smile, his eyes. The softness of his hair, how his curls bounced.

Fili blinked, and brushed an escaped tear from the corner of his eye, smearing dirt on his cheek.

“Fucking hopeless...” he muttered, and picked up the wrench.

*

Unlike Fili, Kili could not focus on his work. He found no pleasure in the touches laid on his body, and hid himself behind a fake smile so often he started to believe it himself every time it happened.

He took clients when they were given to them, and if someone noticed that he was not quiet there in the moment, they said nothing. They took their pleasure and left, just like every other man. Fili had always been the one to care for him after their encounters. 

He missed the gentle touches, the look in Fili's eyes when their gaze would meet.

But he never complained, instead drowned himself in alcohol and other drugs to keep his mind as blank as he could. 

It was a job.

It was his life.

He would live and die like this, alone in the darkness.

It was a very noticeable change. At first, Kili's behavior seemed typical of someone who just experienced heartbreak. Quiet, time alone. Thorin was sure it would pass in time. But in the weeks to pass, Kili grew a little thinner, meals replaced with alcohol and other recreational substances.

He ate less and less, didn't mingle during the ongoing club hours.

He was starting to look tired.

Very, very tired.

It worried Thorin greatly, and more so when the clientele began to notice.

Three cancellations in one week. Kili, once his star escort, had appointments canceled. It was unheard of.

“Kili,” Thorin sat with him now in the lounge before opening, his nephew curled on one of the couches. He looked ill.

“Kili,” he said again, to get his nephew's attention. “Are you drunk again?”

"What of it?" Kili asked perhaps a bit snappish, his voice slurring a bit. Yes, he had enjoyed quite a bit of alcohol that day but not enough for him to be blackout drunk. He was still very aware of Thorin's presence, aware of the pain that ate him.

Frowning, Thorin crossed his arms.

“You look like death,” he said bluntly. “You've been drinking, and taking god knows what else. You've lost clients. I've gotten two calls to have them taken off your list, the latest one saying you _vomited_ on them during. This--” he waved a hand over Kili's general presence. “This has to stop.”

Right, clients. The men whose touch made him cringe, made him feel like something was missing despite them taking and taking and taking some more.

"Don't want to."

“This isn't about whether or not you want to, you have to.” Thorin said, brows furrowed. His face softened however. “This business can't afford our A-List members to leave.”

Wealthy, influential men. Things would be said, spread, and money would be lost. That was just how it worked.

“But above that...” Thorin let out a low breath. He stood, moving to Kili's side. He sat on the edge of the couch. “Kili, you're wasting away. And what for?”

"Yeah, that's all I am." Kili spat, struggling to sit up from the couch. "A body that others can use. Can't let your brothel fall or money to be lost." He shook his head a bit, breath coming out heavier. He was getting dizzy and he wasn't sure if it was because of the alcohol or the pills. 

"A man like me doesn't deserve to love or be loved, that would be foolish." His laugh was bitter. "But you know what? For once, for a short time, I was loved. I was more than a body to be fucked."

Thorin watched him for a moment, letting Kili rant, let him slur and fall against the couch weakly. The young man was weak from his substances, with the lack of eating.

This was what he feared.

Sighing heavily, Thorin leaned heavily over his knees.

“I warned you,” he said. “It isn't that you don't deserve love, Kili. Everyone deserves love. But a life like this, you can't expect to keep it. I brought you to this brothel because you told me you didn't want to hurt anymore.”

He remembered this clearly. His nephew, sick, depressed. Tired, on the edge of death.

Then he brought him here, showed him how to find physical pleasures, to keep the hurt at bay. To keep it less complicated. Simple, easy. And Kili thrived here, blossomed like a new flower.

Then this blond arrived, and undid all the effort Thorin put into rebuilding his nephew.

" _This_ hurts." Kili whispered quietly. "This hurts as much as the accident." 

He stood up weakly, clutching the armrest of the couch as world spun before his eyes. His skin was pale, sticky with the sweat of sickness. He was so tired. So tired of hurting, so tired of living a life like this.

Fili showed him the other side of the life, even if briefly and it made him wonder and thirst to know what else there was he didn't know. What kind of gentleness, what kind of days would have waited him if things had gone different.

It was easy to succumb to the darkness, to allow his legs to buckle and for his body to collapse on the floor.

He didn't likely hear Thorin shouting, or the sudden rush of more than one person at his side. He wasn't awake for the ambulance, the paramedics, or his uncle's panicked voice.

It was a blur of worry, of doctors and waiting. Thorin had closed the brothel for the night, canceled the appointments, sent everyone home.

He couldn't think of the money, the money didn't matter.

His nephew was broken, and he couldn't rightly figure out where he had steered him wrong. At first he blamed himself, he blamed Felix, he simply blamed.

Anyone. Everything.

Thorin was tired, and did little to show it. He called him still yet, the blond man who likely started this ugly mess. He contemplated yelling. Threatening. Anything.

But that would do nothing to heal Kili.

Out of frustration, Thorin called him. He spoke to Felix calmly when he asked him to come to the hospital, not at all surprised at the concern and panic in the blond's voice. He didn't know if that soothed his worries, or made them stronger.

The waiting was the most painful part of it.

When Fili arrived, he was out of breath, skin shining with sweat and dirt. 

Thorin would say nothing more to him when he arrived, merely looked at him as if he were trying to take him apart, to analyze him, as if he were a puzzle he were trying to figure out. And whatever he found there, he didn't reveal.

Fili sat a chair away, and fiddled with the end of his dirty t-shirt, wiping down his face with it. His leg shook anxiously as he sat, trying not to appear jittery.

Then the doctor called for them, told them Kili was awake. Fili stood up quickly, pushing the chair with his thighs and they were lead to Kili's room by a nurse.

Thorin followed close behind, leaning against the door frame as Fili stepped through first.

“Ki...?” Fili said, worrying his bottom lip.

“Jesus...” He murmured, running a hand through his hair. He moved to Kili's side, gingerly taking his hand. He felt clammy, skin pale. He looked ill, hair askew and dark bags beneath his eyes.

“What happened to you?” He asked.

"Life." Kili shrugged his shoulders weakly, avoiding Fili's eyes. "W-Why are you here? I-I didn't want you to see...."

Fili shook his head.

“Your uncle called me,” he said, voice shaking slightly. “He said you... collapsed. I ran here.”

Dropped everything, pushed passed his startled boss and broke into a sprint in a fit of adrenaline. He ran several blocks to the closest emergency room, legs still burning slightly from the effort of it.

"I don't understand..."

Fili didn't quite understand it either. Thorin said not a word yet, and simply stayed silent. Fili was vaguely aware of his presence, but didn't look back at him.

Instead, Fili's eyes flit over Kili's thinned frame. He had lost a lot of weight, his cheekbones more prominent. The blond touched them, a gentle caress.

“Oh, Ki...” Fili's eyes were soft, concerned. “Have you been eating at all?”

Kili practically melted under the gentle touch, a quiet whimper slipping past his lips before he shook his head. "I h-haven't felt like eating..."

Weeks, weeks without the blond and yet it only took a single touch for him to melt, for his walls to drop.

“Kili...” Fili's shoulders sagged.

He was starting to get it now.

“This is my fault, isn't it?” He mumbled. “Why you're... god, Ki, I'm sorry.”

"No." Kili shook his head quickly, blinking the black dots away from his vision the movement brought forward.

"Don' blame yourself, not your fault."

“But if I didn't, you wouldn't...” Fili lowered his head, his words coming out shaky. “I'm sorry...”

He apologized. He kept apologizing. He held Kili's hand still, fingers trembling. Fili worried his lower lip, blinking moisture from his eyes.

"I pushed you away." Kili reminded him, his heart breaking at the sight of Fili crying because of him. "I pushed, I... I told you to go." He murmured reaching out with a shaky hand, wiping the tear from Fili's chin.

It broke him. Everything Fili dammed up and held, and vented. The emotions were still there, strong and harsh and burning him from the inside, renewing the painful twist in his gut.

Fili pressed his face to Kili's chest, gritting his teeth. He gripped Kili's hand, lacing their fingers. His tears were hot, feeling heavy as they moistened the hospital gown.

“I'd go... I'd go knowing you would be happier.” Fili murmured, voice laden with grief. “I'd even see you walk away with someone else, as long as you were okay-- but don't leave me like this. Don't...”

Kili squeezed Fili's hand just as tightly, holding him close with his other hand sinking in the blond hair. He didn't find the words to convince Fili how much he meant for him, how _happy_ the older man made him. He was always bad at words, he wasn't used on kindness or sweetness or relationships... He didn't know how he would tell Fili how much the blond meant to him.

So he didn't tell him.

Instead his fingers slid under Fili's jaw, tilting his head up and only after a tiny moment of hesitation did he press a short, gentle kiss on Fili's lips.

“Kili..” Fili murmured his name against soft lips. He swallowed down a sob that threatened to spill from his mouth. He returned the sentiment gently, mouth moist and salty from tears. He pressed in slowly, lips trembling.

He wanted this. God he wanted this so much he _ached_ , a broken sob spilling from his lips and swallowed against Fili's. His fingers tightened their hold of the blond hair and he broke he kiss slowly, breathing heavily as he rested their foreheads together gently.

“I love you,” Fili whispered. “I love you..”

He repeated it, again and again. Soft whispers, gentle pecks over Kili's mouth.

He adored this man. As little as he knew of him, he loved him. More than anyone he had ever loved. Fili wanted to see him happy, to comfort him when he wasn't. He wanted to help him work through anger, to care for him when he was sick. He wanted to soothe his hurts, to keep him safe.

Fili wanted him. Wanted everything, beyond his body.

Each spoken word made a home in Kili's heart, soothing over the wounds for now, helping him breathe easier. Kissing Fili felt right, it made him feel nervous and giddy in ways he hadn't felt before.

He needed Fili more than he realized.

For now he was content to just be held close, sharing the same air with Fili.

They stayed that way, Fili gently peppering warm kisses on Kili's mouth, then resting his head on the brunet's chest, listening to him breathe. His heartbeat, steady beneath his ear, a gentle thump, soothing his aches.

He wouldn't let go of Kili's hand, their fingers intertwined, Fili gently stroking the bones of Kili's knuckles with his thumb.

Thorin watched them with careful eyes, as if searching for something deceiving in Fili's demeanor. But the blond was quiet, comforting. He would lift his head occasionally to kiss Kili's lips, and whisper something to him. Words so soft and warm that Kili would appear shy, and Fili would gently kiss him again.

Chaste, innocent. Loving and gentle.

It brought a change to his nephew, the look on his face something Thorin hadn't seen before. It was welcome over the look of despair, or forced smiles, and more so over the look of illness. Even in that hospital bed, recovering, Fili brought life to him.

It was only when Kili was on the brink of probably passing out again when he realized they were not alone in the room. His eyes landed on his uncle, and he felt his heart stop as he stared at Thorin, tightening his hold of Fili slightly.

"U-Uncle, I..."

Thorin shook his head.

“Rest,” he said, standing up straight.

There was nothing for Kili to explain to him. He had his answers now, if what he was looking at were truthful.

Fili glanced at him, worrying his lower lip.

“Sir...” he began.

Shaking his head again, Thorin turned his gaze to the nearby window. It had grown dark, and the city was now alight.

“Rest,” Thorin repeated. “We'll talk when you're better, Kili.”


	12. Chapter 12

It still took Kili nearly two weeks of laying in the hospital before he was finally released. His legs felt like jelly and there was a new kind of weakness there he had not felt before, but he was just happy to walk out of that dreaded building.

He was still skinny, but at least he had gained a bit of color back on his skin.

Thorin was the one to pick him up and take him home. The condo they technically lived in was rarely used. Most of their time was taken up at the brothel, the bedrooms there having become more of a home than the condo had ever felt.

Spacious, minimally decorated and a bit barren, Thorin understood Kili's hesitation to return here unless he honestly had to. It was a bit of a depressing place to be.

But with the brothel having been closed for Kili's care, there was no other place to go that Thorin felt would stir up a relapse of drinking and more pills. The liquor cabinet here was empty.

Thorin placed his keys on the kitchen counter top as Kili followed behind him, shrugging off his long coat.

“He seems to make you happy,” he said.

Kili glanced at Thorin, giving a small nod of his head. It was true, Fili did make him happy in ways he had not been before.

He wasn't looking forward on going back home in that sense, their apartment but... Fili had promised to come by as soon as he could. It'd be easier with someone around to help him recover.

Thorin watched him for a moment, leaning against the counter, arms crossed. He considered his nephew.

“It will be some time before you're in the right state to work again,” Thorin said. “Granted after this... event, you would still wish to. But I doubt that's the case now.”

He paused for a moment, carefully turning over his words in his head.

“I spent many years coaching you and guiding you,” Thorin went on. “I'm not, technically, your guardian. Still, I fed you and clothed you, I gave you work and a place to sleep. I never asked you for much other than your willingness to keep going.”

To keep living. That was the point of all this.

“But somewhere, something changed. Something I didn't see, and for that I'm... I'm sorry, Kili.”

"We didn't expect this." Kili said quietly, rubbing his arm selfconsciously. "We didn't think someone would... would love people like us." He smiled a bit, shrugging his shoulders.

"It came literally around the corner and smacked us in the head. A change we didn't expect." He blew out a small breath. "I'm going to talk with Fili about my job... about what we're going to do next."

Thorin shook his head. “I was fully aware someone would attempt. It's a given in a job like this. You don't mean for it to happen, but people fall in love with you. In small ways. A few of your past clients have sent flowers, cards, chocolate. If they became persistent, it was easy to drive them away. Easier to give you new people. I knew the signs.”

Sighing a little, Thorin ran a hand through his hair, rubbing the back of his neck. “But he did something unexpected. Your... Felix. Fili, you call him. He never sent gifts, he never called incessantly or tried to serenade you from the street. He was subtle enough to creep his way into your heart, with what I saw to be... what I hope is genuine.

“Please understand my hesitation to trust him,” Thorin said. “Since the accident, I've been protective of you. I try to keep the things that would hurt you away. I'm terrified of this happening again, only because he hurt you.”

"I know." Kili hesitated before walking over to Thorin, touching his arm lightly. "But I... I trust him. He's different, surely you can see that? The only reason we both were hurting was because we denied what we wanted. What we needed." 

Thorin's shoulders relaxed slightly under Kili's touch.

“You're an adult, Kili.” He said softly. “I will trust you to make your own decisions. If this is what you decide is best for you, if you feel safe, then...”

Thorin trailed off, shaking his head. It was silent again, Kili's hand a gentle pressure on his arm. They were startled by a knock on the door, Thorin lifting his head to look towards that hallway.

“I assume that's him,” he said, then looked at Kili. “Get yourself settled. Bathe, change. I'll let him in.”

Kili glanced at the door, giving Thorin a soft smile. "Thank you." He pecked his cheek before making his way to the bathroom.

*

It was awkward the first few moments. Or maybe it was because Fili felt awkward. He never spent more than five minutes in Thorin's presence, and only ever talked to him about scheduling appointments over the phone.

So making conversation, well, it was almost like pulling teeth. But Thorin was polite, smooth with his words. Still, Fili couldn't help but feel he was being picked apart by every little thing he said. Thorin already seemed to know where he worked, what he did, how much he made, down to the kind of hair products he used and how old his shoes were.

Or so Fili had the sneaking suspicion.

Sitting in silence was nerve-wracking, and sitting on such a pricey piece of furniture had Fili extra conscious of the drink in his hands.

That is, until the subject of music came up. Thorin's phone went off, a call he rejected nearly immediately, but Fili knew Def Leppard when he heard it.

It was easier to speak about that, and Thorin seemed less stiff the more he spoke of the shows he'd been to. Stories of live concerts, so far back then in his teenage years, having seen the rock legends Fili only admired and never hoped to see in his life time.

It was almost difficult to picture Thorin having a metal phase, considering his demeanor.

But still Fili found himself listening to Foreigner as Thorin played it off his cellphone, and lost themselves in the lyrics of Lou Gramm and Mick Jones.

It became surprisingly pleasant after that, and Fili felt a lot more relaxed and so did Thorin. His face seemed less set, expression softening.

Music took up conversation, but it laid out a different kind of communication. It was a language people knew well, and Fili found he connected better with people through it. Even to Thorin, who was difficult to speak to, to begin with. 

But getting him to sing was easier, and Fili immersed himself in it with him, in six-strings and the beat of drums.

It had the man smiling, which made Fili feel strangely good.

But that magic was brief, and Thorin sat up straight in his chair at the arrival of his nephew. He seemed embarrassed as he quickly shut off his phone. Fili laughed, he couldn't help it. It was a little comical.

He turned his face to Kili, giving him a wide grin as he stood. 

Kili returned the smile Fili gave him, joining the two on the couch. "You haven't sung in a while." He commented.

Thorin cleared his throat, and waved a dismissive hand. He straightened himself out, cheeks colored.

“Just have no time for it,” he said , voice a little odd as he rose from his chair. “I better... find something for you both to eat. Excuse me.”

Fili watched him go for a moment, grinning a little. “You know he's not as scary as I thought he was.”

He looked to Kili then, eyes flitting over the brunet's clothes. They seemed big on him, his t-shirt baggy, making him seem smaller than he actually was. Fili stepped closer, tugging on one of the sleeves playfully.

“How are you feeling?” 

"I'm alright. A bit hungry actually." Kili admitted smiling, turning his hand a bit and brushed their fingers together. He was a lot better now that Fili was with him, but it was too cheesy for him to say.

“I'm glad.” Fili said, immediately taking Kili's hand in his. He squeezed his fingers lightly, looking over his face. Thinner, smaller, cheeks prominent. The color returned to his skin, and he looked less ghoulish now, still in the stages of recovery. Yet despite the obvious differences, Fili still couldn't help but think Kili was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on.

Moving his hands to Kili's face, Fili gently stroked his cheekbones with his thumbs, and kissed him between his eyes.

Kili's eyelids fluttered close at the kiss, his lips curling in a small smile as he tugged Fili back on the couch with him. He rested his head against Fili's shoulder, content on holding their hands together, playing with Fili's fingers lightly.

"...I'm glad you're here with me."

“I'm happy to be here,” Fili chuckled, tucking Kili close to his side, and kissed his temple. “I took some time off the shop. So... I can stay as long as you need me.”

"Are you sure that's alright with your boss?" Kili asked surprised, curling against Fili's side happily.

“After six dismantling jobs in under four weeks, he's ecstatic to give me leave.” Fili said with a grin. “I think it was something along the lines of not wanting to pay me anymore overtime. 'My bank is crying'.”

Besides that, most of the major work was finished. Someone else was going to cover his shifts at the garage.

“It'll give me more time with you. Rent's already paid. Got a friend to watch my cat,” Fili paused for a moment, cheeks flushing. “Er... that is if you want me to stay here. On the off chance of your uncle letting me stay here. He seems like a busy man.”

Kili turned his head, shooting Fili a surprised look. He hadn't even thought about the possibility of Fili staying with him in the house-- but the more he thought about it, the more it pleased him.

He wouldn't have to be alone when Thorin was at work.

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

Fili felt relieved at Kili's words, smiling slowly. He didn't want to seem to forward, despite having seen Kili completely bare. Relationships felt different. 'Just sex' was something else entirely.

 _This_ would be care. Time, meals, shitty movies, good movies, swapping interests. Walks, bad jokes, comforts. Disagreements, disappointments, makeups and desperate apologies.

Investing in the heart. Again.

Fili would be lying if he said he wasn't afraid. He was positively terrified of course, but god he wanted to try. He really, really wanted to try again. Kili made him feel like he could.

Like it was worth the ache.

Fili felt a little better easier when Kili seemed to melt against his side, enjoying his presence, the idea that he was here by his side.

Fili kissed the top of his head again, closing his eyes.

Yeah, they would definitely make it work.


End file.
